Duck Trek II:The Wrath of Frank
by Hitrat
Summary: Admiral Pluck and the crew of the Duckprise have a wild adventure in this funny spoof as they have a reunion with a criminal, and Pluck meets up with a former love and her son with their project Dreamcast Read and Review


"Duck Trek II:  
  
The Wrath of Fran"  
  
by Hitrat  
  
Cast:  
  
Admiral Pluck T. Duck-Joe Alaskey  
  
Captain Spork-Hadley Key  
  
Doctor Furr-Rob Paulsen  
  
Cmdr.Marcus "Gravy" Graves-Joseph Miller  
  
Savel Mousov-Kath Souice  
  
Bikari Bulu-Jon Kassir  
  
Muhara-Cree Francis  
  
Dr.Shirley Duckus-Gail Matthius  
  
Mark Duckus-Tom Kenny  
  
Monty Buckell-Danny Cooksey  
  
Faavik-Kath Souice  
  
Fran Midnain Signh-Peter Kelamis  
  
Rodmin-Jon Kassir  
  
Randy[the deer](Seltan)-William Thomas Jr.  
  
Commander Stan-Rob Paulsen  
  
Mister Sand-Maurice LaMarche  
  
Tyrone-Edan Gross  
  
Midshipman 1st Class Peter Prenkman-Joseph Miller  
  
MAIN TITLE SEQUENCE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
IN BLACK   
  
Absolute quiet. SOUND bleeds in. Low Level b.g. NOISES  
  
of Duckprise bridge, clicking of relays, minor  
  
electronic effects. We HEAR as FEMALE VOICE.  
  
FAAVIK'S VOICE  
  
Captain's log. Stardate quatre vingts-  
  
un-trente point trois. Starship  
  
Duckprize on le training mission to  
  
Ray Snake. Section Quatorze,  
  
coordinates vingt-eux/quatre-vingts-sept/  
  
quatre. Approaching Negative Zone, all  
  
systems normal and functioning.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
As the ANGLE WIDENS, we see the crew at stations; (screens  
  
and visual displays are in use); COMMANDER Bulu at the  
  
helm, COMMANDER MUHURA at the Comm Console, DR. FURR McMeow  
  
and SPORK at his post. The Captain is new - and  
  
unexpected. LT. FAAVIK is young and beautiful. She is  
  
a purple french skunk.   
  
BULU  
  
Leaving Section Fourteen for  
  
Section Fifteen.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Stand by. Projech para-anti-bolic course  
  
to avoid entering Negative Zone.  
  
BULU  
  
Aye, Captain. Course change  
  
projected.  
  
MUHURA  
  
(suddenly)  
  
Hey Captain! I'm getting something  
  
on the 'stress channel.  
  
  
  
FAAVIK  
  
On le speakers!  
  
MAN (V.O.)  
  
(filtered, distorted)  
  
Superlative! This is the Bobayashimi  
  
Mawruh, nineteen periods... out of  
  
Katar Six. We have struck... a  
  
sulphur mine,... and have lost  
  
all power.  
  
(STATIC)  
  
Our hull is penetrated and we  
  
have sustained many casualties.  
  
(STATIC)  
  
MUHURA  
  
(into headset)  
  
This is the Starship Duckprise.  
  
Your message is staticed up. Can  
  
you give us your site?  
  
Repeat. This is the Starship...  
  
MAN (V.O.)  
  
(filtered)  
  
Duckprise, our position is Ray  
  
Snake, Section Ten.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(to herself)  
  
In le Negative Zone.  
  
MAN (V.O.)  
  
(filtered, distorted)  
  
Hull penetrated, life support...  
  
systems failing. Can you assist  
  
us,... Duckprise? Can you  
  
assist us?!  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Info on le Bobayashimi Mawruh!  
  
Tactical on big screen.  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
  
Subject vessel is a third class  
  
neutronic food carrier, crew of  
  
eighty-one, three hundred passengers.  
  
  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(to herself)  
  
Le Sigh.  
  
(then)  
  
Monseiur Bulu? Plot an intercept  
  
course.  
  
SULU  
  
Uh Captain, I wouldn't advise that, if a  
  
Starship enters the Zone -  
  
FAAVIK  
  
I'm aware of my responsibilities,  
  
Mouseiur.  
  
BULU  
  
Guessing two minutes to intercept.  
  
(with a nod)  
  
... Now entering the Negative Zone...like I really care  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - ANOTHER ANGLE   
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
  
Warning! We have entered the  
  
Negative Zone. You idiots.  
  
SPORK  
  
We are now in violation of Treaty,  
  
Captain. This move is highly illogical.  
  
ON SCREEN: Duckprise approaches the stricken vessel.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(into intercom)(ignorning Pork)  
  
Stand by tranzporter room, ready  
  
to beam survivorz aboard. Do eet or else!  
  
MUHURA  
  
Captain, you dunce, I've lost their signal!  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
  
Alert! Sensors indicate three  
  
Klinging Crusiers, bearing three-  
  
one-six, mark four. Closing fast. You are all gonna get it.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Visual! NOW!  
  
ON SCREEN we see the approach of the Klinging vessels, they  
  
are dark and sinister.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Battle stations! Activate shields! Destroy sem all!!  
  
The ALARM SOUNDS.  
  
BULU  
  
Shields activated. Like that'll do us any good..  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Inform thoze stuped Klingings we're on a  
  
rescue mission...dummies.  
  
MUHURA  
  
They're jamming al the frequencies,  
  
Captain! You should of know that!  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
  
Klinging on attack course and  
  
closing! You had your chance and now you will pay.  
  
Screen verifies this. Faavik makes an agonized choice.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
We're over our heads, Monseiur Bulu  
  
get us out of here! You better do eet!!  
  
BULU  
  
I'll try, Captain. But I will report your stupididy.  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
  
Alert! Klinging torpedoes activated.  
  
Alert! You losers!  
  
The image flops: more Klingings approach. They FIRE  
  
photon torpedoes tubes.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Evasive action! Don't any of you DARE laugh!  
  
Bulu does his best, but Duckprise is hit; Bulu is hurled  
  
from his station laughing his head off, and Furr hurries to him.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Engineering: damage report! Are you laughing too??  
  
GRAVY'S VOICE  
  
(INTERCOM)  
  
Main energizer hit, Captain! HA HA HA! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Engage auxiliary power. Prepare  
  
to return fire! With a vengence...hehe  
  
The bridge takes another hit - a big one. In its wake  
  
there is a second electrical EXPLOSION along the  
  
communications panel. Muhura falls from her station. She giggles insanly  
  
Furr rushes to her side amid the smoke and alarms.  
  
A CADET  
  
Shields collapsing, Captain! Nice going..  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Shut up and fire all phaserz...!  
  
SPORK  
  
No power to the weapons, Captain Stupid. Hahaha  
  
Another hit: reverberating flashes of spark and flame  
  
on the bridge. Spork dies laughing. Furr comes to him, but  
  
even as he coughs his way through the smoke, a final hit  
  
and Bones falls laughing finally. The room is smoke filled and a shambles.  
  
Faavik giggles about in anger.  
  
GRAVY'S VOICE  
  
(snickering big time)  
  
Captain, HAHAHA, you dumb fool, hehehe, it's no use. We're dead in space. They'll throw you out of Spacefleet for sure. HAHAHAHA!   
  
Faavik digests this for a painful moment. Then, laughing out loud, touching a Comm button:  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Activate escape podz. Send out  
  
the Log Buoy... All handz abandon  
  
sheep. Repeat - all handz abandon  
  
sheep!  
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
(FILTERED)  
  
All right, open her up. Stop the laughing.. and the negativty..  
  
There is a loud CLANGING and -  
  
FULL SHOT - DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
The side wall of the "bridge" slides apart, REVEALING  
  
a lighted room beyond. Through the opening strides  
  
PLUCK. He stops, surveys the shambles, and shakes his  
  
head.  
  
  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Any suggestionz, Admeeral?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Hope, Ms Faavik. The Klingings  
  
have a sense of humor.  
  
(to technicians)  
  
Lights!  
  
(to Spork)  
  
Captain.  
  
SPORK  
  
Trainees to the briefing room.  
  
WOMAN (V.O.)  
  
(intercom)  
  
Maintenance Crew, report to  
  
Bridge simulator. Maintenance  
  
Crew, report to Bridge simulator.  
  
Bulu awakens with a grin. Muhura straightens herself  
  
demurely. The trainees head toward the distant room.  
  
Pork rises and leaves. Furr remains on the floor,  
  
head propped in his hand, whimsically.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Physician, heal thyself.  
  
FURR  
  
Is that all you gotta say? Well,  
  
what about my performance?  
  
PLUCK  
  
I'm not a drama critic. If I were, you'd stink.  
  
Furr rolls his eyes and rises. Pluck sees Faavik who  
  
has not moved.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continued)  
  
Well, Ms Faavik, are you going  
  
to stay with the sinking ship?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Permission to speak candidly,  
  
sir?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Granted.  
  
  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(fights emotion)  
  
I don't believe thiz was a fair  
  
test of moi command abilities.  
  
PLUCK  
  
And why not?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Because... there was no way to win.  
  
PLUCK  
  
A no-win situation is a possibility  
  
every commander may face. Has that  
  
never occurred to you?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
... non sir. It has not.  
  
PLUCK  
  
How we deal with death is at least  
  
as important as how we deal with  
  
life, wouldn't you say?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(falters)  
  
As moi indicated, Admeeral, that  
  
thought had not occurred to me.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Well, now you have something new  
  
to think about. Carry on.  
  
She stays at attention.  
  
WOMAN (V.O.)  
  
(intercom)  
  
Engineering Cadets, assemble on  
  
C Level. Engineering Cadets,  
  
assemble on C Level.  
  
FURR  
  
Admiral? Wouldn't it be easier  
  
to just put an experienced crew  
  
back on the ship?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Galloping about the Cosmos is a  
  
game for the young, Doctor.  
  
He leaves. They look at each other.  
  
  
  
MUHURA  
  
(offended)  
  
Man, what's up with that?  
  
HOLD ON Faavik.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE SIMULATION ROOM - DAY   
  
Pluck rounds the corner and sees Spork, leaning against  
  
the wall.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(dry)  
  
Aren't you bacon by now?  
  
Spork almost smiles.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
I assume you're loitering around  
  
here to learn what efficiency rating  
  
I plan to give to your cadets.  
  
SPORK  
  
I am considerably curious.  
  
They walk together.  
  
PLUCK  
  
They destroyed the simulator room  
  
and you with it.  
  
SPORK  
  
The Bobayashimi Mawruh scenario  
  
frequently wreaks laughter with  
  
students and equipment.  
  
(dry)  
  
As I recall you took the test  
  
three times yourself. Your  
  
final solution was, shall we say,  
  
"humerous"?  
  
PLUCK  
  
(solemn)  
  
It had the virtue of never having  
  
been tried.  
  
INT. LOBBY/RECEPTION AREA   
  
PLUCK  
  
Oh, by the way, thank you for  
  
this.  
  
He lifts a comic book.  
  
SPORK  
  
I know of your fondness for  
  
comic books.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(reads)  
  
'With great power, comes great responsilbilty' Message,  
  
Spork?  
  
SPORK  
  
None of which I am consciously  
  
aware - except, of course, happy  
  
birthday - surely the best of  
  
responsilbilty.  
  
WOMAN (V.O.)  
  
(intercom)  
  
Captain Spork, Captain Spork, space  
  
shuttle leaving in fifteen minutes.  
  
Pluck looks around uncomfortably, overlaps:  
  
PLUCK  
  
Where are you off to, now?  
  
SPORK  
  
The Duckprise. I must check in  
  
before your inspection. And you?  
  
PLUCK  
  
(shortly)  
  
Home.  
  
He steps into a Turbo elevator. The doors close as Spork  
  
watches, wiping the scene.  
  
PLUCK'S APARTMENT, TERRA - NIGHT   
  
PLUCK reads the comic, trying to focus. His flat befits  
  
an Admiral and a loner with a few possessions, except a  
  
collection of comic books.  
  
  
  
WE HEAR A SOFT BONG.  
  
Startled, Pluck lowers the book and pushes a button.  
  
The door slides open and Furr enters. he carries two  
  
packages, one of them wrapped in brown paper.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Why, bless me, Doctor. What beams  
  
you into this neck of the woods?  
  
FURR  
  
'Bewilded Romanuls bearing gifts.'  
  
Happy Birthday, Jim!  
  
PLUCK  
  
(low)  
  
Thanks.  
  
With a flourish, Furr pulls out a bottle of blue liquid.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Romanul seltzer water! Why, Furr, you know  
  
this stuff is illegal -  
  
FURR  
  
(broad)  
  
I only use it for medicinal  
  
purposes. I got aboard a ship that  
  
brings them in a case, every now  
  
and then, across the Negative Zone. It takes this stuff a while to ferment.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Hmm.  
  
FURR  
  
Here. Give me.  
  
He takes the bottle and pours; continue talking.  
  
  
  
FURR  
  
(continuing)  
  
Now, you open this one.  
  
Pluck starts to obey.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I'm almost afraid to. What is  
  
it, Klinging Calidascopes?  
  
FURR  
  
No.  
  
They drink. The package is opened: a pair of neon  
  
hip comic 3-D glasses. (N.B.: Romanul seltzer water is  
  
an INSTANT way to comedy: both men react.)  
  
PLUCK  
  
Hey, Furr, this is... silly.  
  
FURR  
  
For most patients your age, I  
  
usually recommend Dudley Three.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I cough to Dudley.  
  
FURR  
  
Exactly. Cheers! Happy birthday.  
  
He toasts.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(reacts)  
  
Well, I don't know what to say -  
  
FURR  
  
Thank you.  
  
An awkward silence.  
  
FURR  
  
(continuing)  
  
Darn it, Jim, what's wrong with you?!  
  
Other people have birthdays. Why are we treating yours  
  
like a Spelling-Bee?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Furr, I don't want to be lectured.  
  
  
  
FURR  
  
What do you want? This is  
  
not about age! And you know it!  
  
It's about you flying a high tech  
  
computer console when you wanna be  
  
out there, hopping galaxies.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Spare me your notions of poetry,  
  
please. We all have our assigned  
  
duties.  
  
FURR  
  
Baloney. You're hiding - hiding  
  
behind rules and regulations -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Who am I hiding from?  
  
FURR  
  
From yourself, Admiral.  
  
Pause. Pluck pours another drink.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Don't mince fish, Furr. What  
  
do you really think?  
  
FURR  
  
(mild take)  
  
Jim, I'm your doctor and I'm your  
  
friend. Get back your command. Get  
  
it back before you turn into part of  
  
this collection. Before you really turn  
  
into a aged super hero.  
  
They look at each other.  
  
EXT. DEEP SPACE - NEAR TOWNY BETA V   
  
In f.g. is the U.S.S. GEISER, an older, somewhat  
  
battered Starship of the DUCKPRISE class, with a  
  
slightly different configuration. Geiser approaches  
  
an inhospitable-looking yellow planet: TOWNY BETA V.  
  
MOUSOV'S VOICE  
  
Starship log, Stardate eight-one-  
  
three-oh point four. Log Entry  
  
by Commander Savel Mousov.  
  
Starship USS Geiser on orbital  
  
approach to Towny Beta Six in  
  
connection with project DREAMCAST.  
  
We are...  
  
INT. BRIDGE OF GESIER   
  
Well-aged and distinctive. The usual complement of officers  
  
and crew. CAPTAIN MONTY BUCKELL, about 25, soft spoken  
  
and in good shape, but somewhat rich.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
...continuing our search for  
  
a lifeless planet to satisfy the  
  
requirement of the test site for  
  
the Dreamcast Experiment. So far,  
  
no success.  
  
Behind Buckell, surveying the data screen is COMMANDER  
  
MOUSOV, aged some, but still boyish.  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Standard orbit, please.  
  
(beat)  
  
Mister Sand, any change in the  
  
surface scan?  
  
SAND  
  
Negative. Limited atmosphere,  
  
dominated by craylon gas, sand...  
  
high velocity winds. Incapable  
  
of supporting life forms.  
  
Forward screen: Towny Beta.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Does it have to be completely  
  
lifeless?  
  
Buckell rises and crosses to Mousov.  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Don't tell me you've found something.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
(points)  
  
We've picked up a minor energy flux  
  
reading on one dino scanner.  
  
(a green computer digi dinosaur points to something, roaring)  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Dang! Are you sure? Maybe the  
  
scanner's out of adjustment -or that Dino needs to stop roaring.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
I suppose it could be a particle  
  
of preanimate matter caught in the  
  
matrix...  
  
BUCKELL  
  
All right. Get on the Comm-Pic  
  
to Doctor Duckus.  
  
STAN  
  
Aye, sir.  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Maybe it's something that we can  
  
transplant, hmm.?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
You know what she'll say...  
  
EXT. DEEP SPACE - NORMA I SPACE STATION   
  
A functional cluster of modules serves as a scientific  
  
complex, a futuristic White Sands, orbiting a small  
  
barren planetoid in b.g.: NORMA.  
  
SHIRLEY DUCKUS'S VOICE  
  
(FILTERED)  
  
Ok, like, let me get this straight.  
  
Something you can like transplant er some junk??  
  
MOUSOV'S VOICE  
  
Yes, Doctor.  
  
INT. SPACE STATION - SHIRELY'S LAB   
  
Big but deserted, except for Shirley Duckus, in contact with  
  
Geiser. Surrounded by equipment clearly meant for many  
  
workers, SHIRLEY DUCKUS is the same age as Admiral Jim Pluck, attractive and intelligent. Static mars the transmissions.  
  
On the monitor: Buckell and Mousov, looking hopeful.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Something you can, like, transplant!  
  
(sighs)  
  
Like, I don't know.  
  
  
  
BUCKELL  
  
But it may only be a particle  
  
of preanimate matter...  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Then again it may, like, not. You boys  
  
have to be like clear on this or some junk: there  
  
can't be so much as a microbe or  
  
the show's off, 'kay?  
  
(she thinks)  
  
Wait, why don't you have a look?  
  
But if it is something that can be  
  
moved, I want...  
  
BUCKELL  
  
(eager)  
  
You bet, Doctor. We're on our  
  
way!  
  
Shirley sighs as the image fades, not happy.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR, SPACE STATION NORMA I   
  
Shirley walks through the labrynthine complex with Mark,  
  
her son, a bright young scientist of late teens. He is  
  
good looking and humorous.  
  
MARK  
  
Well, don't have swans.  
  
Dreamcast is going to work. They'll  
  
remember you in one breath with  
  
Donald, The Aflack Duck, Daffy...  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
(mock outrage)  
  
Thanks a lot. No respect from  
  
my offspring -  
  
MARK  
  
Golf for the course... Are you  
  
teaming up with me for bridge  
  
after dinner?  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Maybe... What is it?  
  
MARK  
  
Every time we have dealings with  
  
Starfleet, I get nervous.  
  
(shrugs)  
  
We are dealing with something  
  
that COULD be perverted into  
  
a dreadful weapon. Remember that  
  
overgrown Fledging you used to  
  
hang around with? That's exactly  
  
the kind of man that would...  
  
They walk past the CAMERA, their VOICES FADING.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Hey, like, Jim Pluck was many  
  
thing, but he was never a Fledging...  
  
HOLD ON the empty corridor.  
  
EXT. GEISER - DEEP SPACE   
  
orbiting Towny Beta V.  
  
VOICES OVER indicate the transporter room is ready.  
  
MAN'S VOICE  
  
Captain Buckell, stand by to  
  
beam down.  
  
EXT. SURFACE TOWNY BETA V   
  
A YELLOW PLANET, in constant SWIRLING HURRICANE WINDS  
  
OF SAND. Buckell and Mousov materialize. Their VOICES  
  
FILTERED, are hard to make out.  
  
With the QUADCORDER to guide them, they set out...  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Mousov, are you sure these are  
  
the correct coordinates?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Captain, this is the garden spot  
  
of Towny Beta Six -  
  
BUCKELL  
  
I can barely see it -  
  
SEVERAL ANGLES   
  
The difficult search, the men leaning into the wind -  
  
BUCKELL   
  
is ahead of Mousov on a slight rise -  
  
MOUSOV  
  
There's nothing here! The Quadcorder  
  
must be broken.  
  
Buckell waves him frantically forward. As Mousov moves  
  
up, we rise with him to the top of the ridge and look  
  
down.  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Mousov! Over here!  
  
A RUINED SERIES OF MAN-MADE STRUCTURES, half-buried in  
  
sand. They look at each other in consternation. Mousov  
  
is worried; something about all this is familiar.  
  
They descend towards the structures, now seen to be the  
  
wreckage of some sort of space craft.  
  
They pass but do not notice the FEDERATION LOGO, half  
  
buried next to their feet.  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Those look like cargo carriers...  
  
Hey, give me a paw.  
  
INT. CARGO HOLD   
  
Buckell and Mousov enter, dumbfounded. THEIR POV.  
  
Someone lives here - there are beds, food, all jury-  
  
rigged, but no people. Buckell checks a monitor.  
  
BUCKELL  
  
What happened? This is odd. If they  
  
crashed, where's the rest of the  
  
ship?  
  
They wander as they talk, picking up objects that bespeak  
  
a fairly sophisticated ad hoc environment: a laboratory  
  
in one hold, a kitchen; a LARGE SAND TANK filled with  
  
disgusting TOWNY BEETLES.  
  
BUCKELL  
  
(continuing)  
  
What is that? Its disgusting..  
  
They enter a new chamber -  
  
FRAN'S QUARTERS   
  
on its side in the sand: the walls are not the floor,  
  
etc. All in crookedness - like its owner. On the  
  
floor, are many well preserved cheeses, clean and untouched.  
  
Tentatively they come over to look at this, looking around -  
  
ANGLE - MOUSOV'S POV   
  
Lethal-looking odd swords on one wall, a bookshelf;  
  
CAMERA PANS by 20th Century volumes; HANK AARON,  
  
KING CHHESE, THE HOLY BIBLE - and a seat belt dangling  
  
with the name on it - FREE PORT.  
  
Mousov mouths the words, softly at first, then aloud -  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Free Port... Free Port!! -  
  
Oh, no! We've got to get out of  
  
here -- now! Cheese! Hurry!  
  
Buckell catches his urgency -  
  
BUCKELL  
  
What about... what - what about  
  
the...  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Never mind that! Hurry! Hurry!  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Mousov, what's the matter with  
  
you? Mousov!  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Come on! Hurry!  
  
EXT. CARGO HOLD AIRBAY   
  
Buckell and Mousov emerge, helmeted, then stop dead.  
  
ANGLE - THEIR POV   
  
A RING OF SUITED FIGURES has them surrounded.  
  
INT. GEISER - THE BRIDGE   
  
Mr. Sand, the duty officer, stands looking at Towny  
  
Beta V on the forward screen.  
  
STAN  
  
Starship Geiser to Captain Buckell  
  
... This is Commander Stan. Will  
  
you please respond, Captain...  
  
Captain Buckell, respond please.  
  
Nothing.  
  
SAND  
  
(thinks)  
  
Let's give it a little more time.  
  
INT. CARGO HOLD - TOWNY BETA V   
  
Buckell and Mousov are held by FOUR STRONG RATS. They  
  
seem to be waiting. One of the rats is RODNIM.  
  
Out of the airlock steps a tall masked figure. A  
  
moment of suspense as Buckell and Mousov watch, terrified.  
  
The mask is peeled back.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
(aloud despite himself)  
  
Fran!  
  
FRAN is startled by the recognition; comes over and  
  
examines Mousov and Buckell.  
  
FRAN  
  
(finally)  
  
I don't know you. But you. I  
  
never forget a face. Mister Mousov,  
  
isn't it?  
  
(wonderingly)  
  
I never thought to see your face  
  
again.  
  
  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Mousov, who is this man?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
A criminal. Captain - a product  
  
of bad horridly gone wrong genetic  
  
engineering -  
  
BUCKELL  
  
What do you want with us? Sir,  
  
I demand to be re-  
  
FRAN  
  
(mild)  
  
You are in a position to demand  
  
nothing, sir. I, on the other  
  
hand, am in a position to grant  
  
nothing. What you see is all that  
  
remains of the ship's company and  
  
crew of the Free Port, marooned  
  
here fifteen years ago by Captain  
  
James T. Pluck.  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Listen to me - you men and women -  
  
you haven't...  
  
FRAN  
  
Save your strength, Captain, these  
  
people have sworn to live and die  
  
at my command two hundred seconds  
  
before you were given command. Do you mean  
  
he...  
  
(i.e. Mousov)  
  
... never told you the take?  
  
(to Mousov)  
  
To amuse your Captain? No?  
  
Never told you how the Duckprise  
  
picked up the Free Port, lost in  
  
space from the year 2006-  
  
myself and the ship's  
  
company in cryogenic freeze?  
  
BUCKELL  
  
I've never even met Admiral Pluck -  
  
FRAN  
  
Admiral? Admiral?! Admiral Pluck.  
  
He never told you how Admiral Pluck  
  
sent seventy of us into exile on  
  
this barren sand heap with only the  
  
contents of these cargo bays to  
  
sustain us?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
You lie! On Towny Beta Five there  
  
was life, a fair chance -  
  
FRAN  
  
THIS is Towny Beta Five! Towny  
  
Beta Six exploded six months  
  
after we were left here. The  
  
shock shifted the orbit of this  
  
planet and everything was laid  
  
waste. Admiral Pluck never  
  
bothered to check on our progress.  
  
It was only the fact of my  
  
genetically engineered intellect  
  
that enabled us to survive!  
  
On earth, many years ago,  
  
I was a prince, with power over  
  
millions!  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Captain Pluck was your host! You  
  
repaid his hospitality by trying  
  
to steal his ship and murder him.  
  
FRAN  
  
You didn't expect to find me.  
  
You thought this was Towny Beta  
  
Six. Why are you here?  
  
They don't answer. Fran goes over to Mousov and, WITH  
  
ONE HAND, LIFTS HIM INTO THE AIR -  
  
FRAN  
  
(continuing)  
  
Why?!  
  
Mousov gasps, trying to keep it silent. Buckell cringes with mild anger Fran puts Mousov down, goes over to the tank and dips a kind of strainer in,  
  
pulling out TWO TOWNY BEETLES - their legs moving frantically -  
  
  
  
Allow me introduce you to Towny  
  
Beta Five's only remaining  
  
indigenous life form; what do you  
  
think? They turned twenty of  
  
my people into stone, including my beloved  
  
wife. Oh, not all at once, and  
  
not instantly, to be sure. You  
  
see, their young enter through  
  
the ears and wrap themselves  
  
around the cerebral cortex. This  
  
has the effect of rendering the  
  
victim extremely susceptible to  
  
suggestion. Later, as they grow,  
  
follows insanity - and well you get the idea.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Fran! Listen to me!  
  
As he speaks Fran dumps an Beetle into each of their helmets;  
  
he swirls the helmets around as though he were mixing  
  
drinks -  
  
FRAN  
  
Listen to you? Never...  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Fran... Captain Pluck was only  
  
doing his duty!  
  
FRAN  
  
Well, Mister Mousov, now I'm doing -my- duty..  
  
CLOSEUP - FRAN ANGRILY GRINTING HIS TEETH - CAMERA IN  
  
BUCKELL (O.S.)  
  
No! No!  
  
At a sign, the helmets are slammed down. As the muffled  
  
shrieks are heard from within, the Beetles crawl across  
  
the faces of Mousov and Buckell; with unerring instincts  
  
they head for the ears of the two hapless men. There is  
  
some atrocious pain as they enter - then dazed calm.  
  
FRAN  
  
Much better Now: tell me why  
  
you are here - and tell me where  
  
I may find James Pluck.  
  
EXT. ORBITING SPACE DOCK AREA - TERRA (FEATURE STOCK)  
  
A SPACE SHUTTLE moving toward us.  
  
DUCKPRISE VOICE  
  
Enterprise to Admiral Pluck's  
  
shuttle. Prepare for docking.  
  
Approach port side, torpedo bay.  
  
INT. SPACE SHUTTLE   
  
A new composite. Furr, Bulu, Muhura, and Pluck - who  
  
sits, reading. Through the windows we can see the  
  
approach to the Starship DUCKPRISE. Pluck looks up,  
  
nods, Bulu activates a Comm button.  
  
BULU  
  
Duckprise, this is Admiral Pluck's  
  
party on final approach.  
  
DUCKPRISE VOICE  
  
(FILTERED)  
  
Duckprise welcomes you. Prepare  
  
for docking.  
  
Pluck looks up from his book as Bulu sits next to him.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I hate inspections. All these rookies.  
  
Too little expirence. Not like me.   
  
Pluck does a corny superhero spotlight pose  
  
BULU  
  
You were a rookie once, you know.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yeah, but that was eons ago. I'm fully ready to get back  
  
the Duckprise and restore my reputation in space!  
  
Bulu just gives him a weird look.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Ok, ok- you don't have to rub it in.  
  
EXT. SPACE DOCK - TERRA (FEATURE STOCK)   
  
The shuttle approaches the mammoth airstrip. As we  
  
near the ship, a few WORK CREWS IN SPACE flit about her  
  
hull, working.  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE (FEATURE STOCK)   
  
The shuttle makes its way tot he docking lock of the  
  
mother ship and settles in place.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE DOCKING BAY   
  
A reception group awaits, led by Captain Spork. Faavik  
  
stands at his side, in company of the trainee crew.  
  
Also present: CHIEF ENGINEER MR. GRAVES, and members of  
  
his staff in their distinctive uniforms.  
  
SPORK  
  
Open the airlock.  
  
The doors open.. Pluck and his staff are piped aboard by  
  
an electronic version of the boatswain's traditional  
  
whistle. Pluck salutes the Federation symbol and steps  
  
forward to exchange salutes with Spork.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Permission to come aboard,  
  
Captain.  
  
SPORK  
  
Welcome aboard, Admiral. I think  
  
you know my training crew. Certainly  
  
they have come to know you.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(dryly to Faavik)  
  
Yes, we've had a few laughs.  
  
Faavik stiffens slightly - humor is not her forte.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing, to Gravy)  
  
Mister Graves, you old space dog.  
  
You're well?  
  
GRAVY  
  
I had me a wee bout, sir - but, uh,  
  
Doctor McMeow pulled me through.  
  
PLUCK  
  
A wee bout of what?  
  
Uncomfortable, Gravy exchanges a glance with Furr -  
  
  
  
FURR  
  
"Sure" leave, Admiral.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Oh, yes.  
  
He stops before a BRIGHT-FACED FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD, standing  
  
so stiff he looks like he'll break - in an engineer's  
  
uniform.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
And who do we have here?  
  
PRENKMAN  
  
(breathless)  
  
Midshipman First Class Peter Prenkman,  
  
engineer's mate, SIR.  
  
A big salute. Pluck is amused, returns the salute.  
  
PLUCK  
  
First training voyage, Mister  
  
Prenkman?  
  
PRENKMAN  
  
Yes, SIR.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I see. Well, shall we start with  
  
the engine room?  
  
He moves, followed by his staff.  
  
GRAVY  
  
(eying his protege)  
  
We'll see you in there, sir. And  
  
everything is in order!  
  
PLUCK  
  
That will be a pleasant surprise,  
  
Mister Graves!  
  
SPORK  
  
We'll see you on the bridge,  
  
Admiral.  
  
(to crew)  
  
Company dismissed!  
  
Pluck and party leave. CAMERA PUSHES IN ON SPORK AND  
  
FAAVIK.  
  
  
  
FAAVIK  
  
He's never what I expected, sir.  
  
SPORK  
  
What surprises you, Lieutenant?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(uncertain)  
  
He's so...how you say "Ducky."  
  
SPORK  
  
Nobody's perfect, Faavik.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE ENGINE ROOM - LOOKING DOWN   
  
FEATURING power room separated by glass from the rest  
  
of the facilities. Furr, Bulu, Muhura, and some  
  
trainees watch as Pluck inspects one console.  
  
Pluck  
  
Well, Mister Graves, are your  
  
cadets capable of handling a  
  
minor training cruise?  
  
GRAVY  
  
Give the word, Admiral.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mister Graves, the word is move it!  
  
GRAVY  
  
Aye, sir.  
  
He moves off, followed by Prenkman, who gives one last  
  
salute as Pluck leaves, followed by Furr.  
  
FURR  
  
(dry)  
  
Admiral! What about the rest of  
  
the inspection?  
  
PLUCK  
  
(mouths these words)  
  
Go mince fish.  
  
  
  
They step into the Turbo Lifts.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
The real one, no doubt! CAMERA REVEALS the maze detail:  
  
winking and blinking displays, all HANDS at station,  
  
a hum of activity, Muhura and Bulu are in familiar chairs,  
  
Spork in the captain's chair, Faavik in the First  
  
Officer's position. Pluck and Furr stand towards the  
  
rear.  
  
INTERCOM VOICE  
  
This is Starfleet Operations.  
  
Duckprise is cleared for departure.  
  
BULU  
  
Admiral on the bridge!  
  
SPORK  
  
Very well, Mister Faavik. You  
  
may clear all moorings.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Aye, sir.  
  
Faavik punches data into her console.  
  
EXT. SPACE DOCK AND DUCKPRISE (FEATURE STOCK)   
  
The dock slowly folds away from the ship.  
  
INT. BRIDGE, DUCKPRISE   
  
Faavik watches instruments, punches data in response.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
All mooringz are clear, Captain.  
  
SPORK  
  
Thank you.  
  
Spork casts a glance at Pluck, then, to Faavik:  
  
SPORK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Lieutenant, have you ever piloted  
  
a Starship out of space dock?  
  
  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Never, sir.  
  
Pluck tries to control his reaction. Spork enjoys it.  
  
SPORK  
  
Take her out, Ms Faavik.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Aye, sir.  
  
Faavik settles herself in the chair, looks again at  
  
the console - Spork looks at Pluck.  
  
SPORK  
  
For everything, there is a first  
  
time, Lieutenant. Don't you  
  
agree, Admiral?  
  
PLUCK  
  
(casual)  
  
Mm-hm.  
  
They all stifle their responses. Pluck is like a father  
  
watching his kid drive the family car for the first time.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Aft thruztairs, Mosuier Bulu.  
  
BULU  
  
Aft thrusters, sir.  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE (FEATURE STOCK)   
  
as the ship slowly and majestically leaves the dock.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
Activity hums. Pluck starts to say something, but  
  
doesn't. Furr looks at him.  
  
FURR  
  
Would you like more of that Selzer water?  
  
Pluck shakes his head, takes a breath -  
  
BULU  
  
Ahead one quarter impulse power.  
  
EXT. SPACE DOCK DUCKPRISE (FEATURE STOCK)  
  
The ship clears the dock and begins heading into space.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
Pluck quietly lets his breath out.  
  
BULU  
  
We are free and clear to navigate.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Course heading, Captain?  
  
Spork turns inquiringly to Pluck.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Captain's discretion.  
  
Spork digests this with a light smile.  
  
SPORK  
  
Mister Bulu? You may... indulge  
  
yourself.  
  
BULU  
  
Aye, sir.  
  
EXT. THE DUCKPRISE (STOCK FROM FEATURE)   
  
She gathers speed into the vastness of space..  
  
EXT. SPACE - SPACE STATION NORMA I   
  
INT. SHIRLEY'S LAB   
  
Huge and busy. Among the scientists going about their  
  
tasks are RANDY, a Seltan; APRIL, thin, attractive; TYRONE,  
  
black, easygoing. they are all young and earnest. Shirley  
  
and Mark huddle over a computer console.  
  
MARK  
  
That about do it?  
  
  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
I don't think like, there's another  
  
piece of information we could  
  
squeeze into the memory banks.  
  
Next time, we'll design a bigger  
  
one er some junk.  
  
MARK  
  
Hmm. Who'd want to build it?  
  
RANDY at the Comm Console overlaps.  
  
RANDY  
  
Doctor Duckus? Comm-Pic coming  
  
in on hyperchannel... It's the  
  
Starship Geiser.  
  
Shirley moves forward as the others close in.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
On like the screen, please, Randy.  
  
Buttons punched; the screen ebbs, flows and crackles  
  
on. ON SCREEN is MOUSOV.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
... come in, please. This is the  
  
Geiser calling Norma One. Repeat.  
  
This is USS Geiser -  
  
Shirley  
  
Commander, dude, we are like receiving. This  
  
is Norma One. Go ahead, 'kay?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Ah, Doctor Duckus.. good. We're  
  
en route to you and should be  
  
there in three days.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
En route? Why? We weren't  
  
expecting you for another three  
  
months. Has something like happened?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
(fractional pause)  
  
Nothing has happened. Towny Beta  
  
Six has checked out.  
  
Pleased reactions from the scientists.  
  
  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
'Kay, but like I - I don't understand  
  
why you're coming about.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
We have received new orders. Upon  
  
our arrival at Norma One, all  
  
materials of Project Dreamcast will  
  
be transferred to this ship for  
  
immediate testing on Towny Beta Six.  
  
Consternation in the lab. Mark is livid - the words  
  
"duckfeathers" are overlapped by his mother.  
  
MARK  
  
Who do they think they are?!  
  
They can't take Dreamcast like this!  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Will you like,please be quiet!  
  
(back to console)  
  
Commander Mousov, this is completely  
  
irregular!  
  
MOUSOV  
  
I have my orders.  
  
MARK  
  
(to Shirley)  
  
Tell him off, Mother!  
  
(to Mousov)  
  
Who gave the order?!  
  
Mousov hesitates, seems to be listening to someone off  
  
the monitor.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
The orders came from Admiral James  
  
T. Pluck.  
  
Sensation in the lab.  
  
MARK  
  
I knew it! I knew it! All along  
  
the military's wanted to get  
  
their hands on this -  
  
He starts to press a button; Shirley pushes his hand  
  
away and communicates herself.  
  
  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Hey, like, this is completely improper,  
  
Commander Mousov. I have no  
  
intention of allowing Geiser or  
  
any other unauthorized personnel  
  
access to our work or materials, 'kay?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
(pauses; listens)  
  
I'm sorry you feel that way, Doctor.  
  
Admiral Pluck's orders are confirmed.  
  
Please prepare to deliver Dreamcast  
  
to us upon our arrival. Geiser out.  
  
The image fades.  
  
INT. BRIDGE OF GEISER   
  
Mousov, in a MATCHED CUT, turns away as CAMERA WIDENS  
  
TO REVEAL FRAN by his side. He is charming.  
  
FRAN  
  
Well done, Commander.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
You realize, sir, that they will  
  
attempt to contact Admiral Pluck  
  
and confirm the order.  
  
Fran smiles, more charming than ever as we MOVE IN.  
  
EXT. SPACE - DUCKPRISE (FEATURE STOCK)   
  
In no particular hurry.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE CORRIDOR   
  
Pluck waits for the Turbo Lift, which opens at last. As  
  
he gets in -  
  
FAAVIK'S VOICE  
  
Hold please - !  
  
Pluck holds and Faavik dashes in. She is surprised to  
  
see him.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Merci, sir.  
  
  
  
Pluck nods, the doors close. There is an uneasy forced  
  
intimacy between them.  
  
Pluck  
  
Lieutenant, are you wearing your  
  
hair differently?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
It's still how you say.. "regulation", Admeeral.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mm-hm.  
  
She reaches out and touches a button. The lift stops.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(continuing)  
  
May I speak, sir?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Self-expression doesn't seem to  
  
be one of your problems.  
  
(pause)  
  
You're bothered by your performance  
  
on the "Bobayashimi Mawruh".  
  
FAAVIK  
  
I failed to resolve le situation.  
  
PLUCK  
  
There is no correct resolution.  
  
It's a test of character.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
May I ask how you dealt with le  
  
test.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(amused)  
  
You may ask.  
  
She starts.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
That's a little joke.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Humeir... It is a difficult  
  
concept... it is not logical...  
  
  
  
PLUCK  
  
We learn by doing silly things.  
  
She's a laff a minute. Pluck pushes the button; the  
  
elevator starts. She studies him, considering No  
  
doubt about it, the friendship is mutual and she has  
  
no idea how to handle it. The lift stops and the  
  
doors open.  
  
FURR  
  
Who's been holding up the darn  
  
elevator?  
  
He reacts to them. Faavik exits demurely.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Merci again, sir.  
  
Furr enters and the doors close. Pluck studies the  
  
ceiling.  
  
FURR  
  
Did she changed her hairstyle?  
  
PLUCK  
  
I hadn't noticed.  
  
FURR  
  
(finally)  
  
Wonderful stuff, that Romalun selzer -  
  
MUHURA'S VOICE  
  
Yo, Admiral Pluck, sir -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Pluck here.  
  
MUHURA'S VOICE  
  
I have an urgent Comm-Pic from  
  
Space Lab Norma One for you, sir.  
  
Doctor Shirley Duckus.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I'll take it in my quarters,  
  
Muhura.  
  
MUHURA  
  
Aye, sir.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
  
  
FURR  
  
It never rains but it pours -hopefully not on me.  
  
PLUCK  
  
As a physician you of all people  
  
should appreciate the dangers of  
  
re-opening old wounds. As a feline you should  
  
get an umbrella.  
  
The elevator stops. Pluck leaves. The doors close.  
  
FURR  
  
(annoyed with  
  
himself)  
  
Right. What was I thinking?  
  
INT. PLUCK'S QUARTERS   
  
FEATURING VIEW SCREEN: A scramble of interference and  
  
noise. A piece of Shirley's VOICE breaks through now  
  
and again as we PULL BACK REVEALING a frustrated Pluck.  
  
Shirley's face appears. The image will never be stable  
  
for long; sometimes the sound will be covered.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Yo, like Jim, can you read me?  
  
PLUCK  
  
I can hear you, Shirl. What's  
  
wrong?  
  
(STATIC)  
  
Well, what's the matter?  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Why are you like taking Dreamcast away  
  
from us?!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Taking Dreamcast? Who's taking  
  
Dreamcast?  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
I can see you, but I can't hear!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Shirley!  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Jim, did you, like, give the order?  
  
  
  
PLUCK  
  
What order? Who's taking Dreamcast?  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
... Please help us, Jim... I will  
  
not let them have Dreamcast without  
  
proper authorization.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I've got... Have Dreamcast?! Who  
  
said... !  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
On whose authority can they do  
  
this?!  
  
PLUCK  
  
(shouts)  
  
No one's authority!  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Jim, please do something!  
  
But the picture is irrevocable scrambled now. Pluck  
  
pounds the Comm in frustration.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Muhura! What's happening?  
  
MUHURA'S VOICE  
  
Transmission jammed like preserves at the source,  
  
sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Alert Starfleet Headquarters.  
  
MUHURA'S VOICE  
  
Aye, sir!  
  
PLUCK  
  
I want to talk with Starfleet Command.  
  
INT. NORMA I LAB   
  
Everyone is talking at once.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
We must have, like, order here, 'kay?  
  
(as they subside)  
  
This has to be some sort of mistake.  
  
  
  
Mark  
  
(scowls)  
  
Mistake. We're all alone here.  
  
They waited until everyone was on  
  
leave to do this. Geiser is  
  
supposed to be at our disposal,  
  
not vice-versa.  
  
TYRONE  
  
It seems clear Starfleet never  
  
intended that -  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
I know that! But I can't -  
  
MARK  
  
I've tried to warn you before!  
  
Scientists have always been pawns  
  
of the military -  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
(angry)  
  
Starfleet has, like, kept the peace for  
  
a many years. I cannot and  
  
will not subscribe to your  
  
interpretation of this event.  
  
Silence.  
  
RANDY  
  
(Seltan cool)  
  
You may be right, Doctor, but what  
  
about Geiser? She's on her way.  
  
Shirley reacts: this is certainly true.  
  
INT. SPORK'S QUARTERS   
  
Spork is at mediation as Pluck enters quietly. Spork  
  
looks up.  
  
PLUCK  
  
We have a problem. Something  
  
may be wrong at Norma One. We've  
  
been ordered to investigate.  
  
SPORK  
  
If memory serves, Norma One is a  
  
scientific research laboratory.  
  
  
  
PLUCK  
  
I told Starfleet Command all we  
  
had was a boatload of rookies  
  
but we're the only ship in the  
  
quadrant. Spork: these rookies  
  
of yours - how good are they?  
  
Will they respond under real  
  
pressure?  
  
SPORK  
  
Like all living things, each  
  
according to his gifts. Of  
  
course, the ship is yours.  
  
PLUCK  
  
No. That won't be necessary.  
  
Just get me to Norma One.  
  
SPORK  
  
As a teacher on a training mission,  
  
I am content to command the  
  
Duckprise. If we are to go on  
  
actual duty, it is clear that the  
  
senior officer on board must assume  
  
command.  
  
PLUCK  
  
It may be nothing. Garbled  
  
communications. You take the ship.  
  
SPORK  
  
Jim... you proceed from a false  
  
assumption. I'm a Pig. I have  
  
no ego to bruise.  
  
Pluck smiles in bemused wonderment.  
  
PLUCK  
  
You're about to remind me that  
  
logic alone dictates your actions?  
  
SPORK  
  
I would not remind you of that which  
  
you know so well.  
  
(pause)  
  
If I may be so bold, it was a  
  
mistake for you to accept promotion.  
  
Commanding a Starship is your first,  
  
best destiny. Anything else is a  
  
waste of material.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I would not presume to debate you.  
  
SPORK  
  
That is wise. In any case, were I  
  
to invoke logic, logic clearly dictates  
  
that the needs of the many outweight  
  
the needs of the few. On a grand scale.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Or the one. Certainly you outweight alot  
  
Spork inclines his head.  
  
SPORK  
  
You are my commanding officer. You  
  
are also my friend. I have been  
  
and always shall be yours.  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE   
  
The activity is normal. The Turbo Lift opens and Pluck  
  
strides in. Furr and Faavik react to the following:  
  
PLUCK  
  
Stop energizers.  
  
BULU  
  
Stop energizers.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Prepare speakers.  
  
They look wonderingly. Pluck takes a breath -  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
An emergency situation has arisen.  
  
By order of Starfleet Command, as  
  
of now, eighteen hundred hours, I  
  
am assuming command of this vessel.  
  
Duty officer so note in the ship's log.  
  
Plot a new course: for Space Laboratory  
  
Norma One. All you rookies pay attention.  
  
You just might learn something.  
  
(pushes a button)  
  
Mister Graves?  
  
GRAVY'S VOICE  
  
Aye, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
We'll be going to warp speed -  
  
GRAVY'S VOICE  
  
Aye, sir -  
  
BULU  
  
(overlapping)  
  
Course plotted for Norma One,  
  
Admiral...  
  
PLUCK  
  
Engage warp engines -  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(comes out of being  
  
stunned)  
  
Prepare for warp speed.  
  
BULU  
  
Ready, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(to crew and trainees)  
  
In know that none of you were  
  
expecting this. I'm sorry. I'm  
  
going to have to ask you to grow  
  
up a little bit sooner than you  
  
expected.  
  
(to Bulu)  
  
Warp five, Mister Bulu.  
  
BULU  
  
(to himself)  
  
Well, so much for his great ego boost.  
  
And with a great thrust of energy -  
  
EXT. SPACE - DUCKPRISE (FEATURE STOCK)  
  
The ship accelerates, and then, with an eye-filled  
  
burst, whips ahead to warp speed, disappearing.  
  
EXT. SPACE, FEATURING THE GEISER  
  
moving towards us, in opposite to the previous SHOT,  
  
close enough for us to read her markings.  
  
WOMAN'S VOICE  
  
Course to intercept Duckprise  
  
ready, sir.  
  
FRAN'S VOICE  
  
Excellent!  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
Fran occupies the Captain's chair. We PULL BACK: the  
  
crew of the GEISER has been replaced by Fran's  
  
followers in their odd-looking clothes.  
  
At the helm is Rodnim, Fran's lieutenant. He is the  
  
largest and brightest of Fran's group. Buckell sits in  
  
the First Officer's chair, Mousov at the Comm Console.  
  
Their behavior is normal, save for subtle hesitation,  
  
symptoms of their mind-controlled state.  
  
FRAN  
  
Helmsman?  
  
RODNIM  
  
Sir, may I speak? We're all with  
  
you, sir, but consider this. We  
  
are free, we have a ship and the  
  
means to go anywhere we will. We have  
  
escaped from permanent exile on Towny  
  
Beta Five. You have proved your  
  
superior intellect and defeated the  
  
plans of Admiral Pluck. You do not  
  
need to defeat him again.  
  
FRAN  
  
He multi-tasks me! He multi-tasks me! And I  
  
shall defeat him. I'll chase him  
  
round the moons of Diana and round  
  
the Antelope icestrom and round  
  
pergitory's colors before I give  
  
him up.  
  
(as no one speaks)  
  
Prepare to alter course.  
  
EXT. SPACE STATION NORMA I   
  
Floating quietly around the planet below. Tranquil  
  
as we PUSH SLOWLY IN.  
  
OVER we can hear, FILTERED, MUHURA'S VOICE:  
  
  
  
MUHURA'S VOICE  
  
Yo, Space Station Norma One, please  
  
come in. What's up?  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE   
  
FEATURING Spork and Muhura, as she keeps trying -  
  
MUHURA  
  
Doctor Duckus, please talk to us! We ain't gettin' ya'll!  
  
This is Duckprise call-  
  
(beat, to Spork)  
  
- it's no use; there's no response  
  
from Norma One.  
  
SPORK  
  
But no longer jammed?  
  
MUHURA  
  
No, sir. No nothing.  
  
Spork considers, moves to Pluck.  
  
SPORK  
  
There are two possibilities.  
  
They are unable to respond, they  
  
don't want to respond, knowing the past.  
  
PLUCK  
  
How far? Time does heal all wounds, except for mine.  
  
SPORK  
  
Twelve hours, forty-three minutes,  
  
present speed.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Give up Dreamcast, she said. What in  
  
Drake's name does that mean? Give it  
  
up to whom?  
  
SPORK  
  
It might help my analysis if I knew  
  
what Dreamcast was. Beyond the  
  
failed console wars reference.  
  
Pluck looks at him, nods; rising now.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Muhura, have Doctor McMeow join us inn  
  
my quarters.  
  
MUHURA  
  
Aye, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Ms Faavik? You have the con.  
  
They start for the Turbo Lifts as Faavik reacts -  
  
PLUCK'S QUARTERS   
  
Pluck and Spork as Furr enters -  
  
FURR  
  
I've got the sick bay ready. Will  
  
someone please tell me what's  
  
going on?  
  
PLUCK  
  
(dims lights)  
  
Computer. Request security  
  
procedure and access to Project  
  
Dreamcast Summary.  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
  
Identify for feather scan.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Pluck, Admiral James T.  
  
The screen is suddenly busy with two mechanical hands with white gloves it grabs a lone feather off of Pluck. Pluck stirs lightly. Then it glows green, analyzing the feather. SECURITY CLEARANCE, CLASS 1 GRANTED.  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
  
Security scan approved.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Summary, please.  
  
More coded read-outs, a red line SECURITY SCAN, then  
  
over it APPROVED, in green. Replaced by:  
  
ON SCREEN INT. SHIRLEY DUCKUS' LAB, NORMA I  
  
Shirley appears, FACING CAMERA, not used to it. To one  
  
side stands Mark and behind them, the lab.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Project Dreamcast. A proposal to  
  
the Federation.  
  
ANGLE -PLUCK, SPORK, FURR  
  
SPORK  
  
Shirley Duckus -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Pipe down will you? I'm gazing at her beauty.  
  
FURR  
  
(annoyed)  
  
JIM!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Heheh, sorry *he clears his throat*  
  
ON SCREEN (AND INTERCUT)  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
What, like, exactly IS Dreamcast? Well, put  
  
simply, Dreamcast is life from  
  
lifelessness. It is a process  
  
whereby the molecular structure is  
  
reorganized at the sub-atomic level  
  
into life generating matter of equal  
  
mass, or some junk. Stage One of our experiments  
  
was conducted in the laboratory.  
  
Stage Two of the series will be  
  
attempted in a lifeless underground;  
  
Stage Three will involve the process  
  
on a planetary scale. It is our  
  
intention to introduce the Dreamcast  
  
device into a preselected space body,  
  
a moon or other dead form.  
  
(DNA TAPE ACCOMPANIES, AD LIB)  
  
ILM MONITOR SEQUENCE  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
It is our intention to introduce  
  
the Dreamcast device to a preselected  
  
area of a lifeless space body, a  
  
moon or other dead form - the  
  
device is delivered -  
  
ON FURR, SPORK AND PLUCK   
  
react with wonder -  
  
BACK TO MONITOR   
  
SHIRLEY  
  
- instantaneously causing what  
  
we call the Dreamcast effect.  
  
Matter is reorganized with life  
  
generated results.  
  
(pause)  
  
Instead, like, of a dead moon, a living  
  
breathing planet, capable of  
  
sustaining whatever life forms we  
  
see fit to deposit on it...  
  
SPORK  
  
Fascinating.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
The reformed moon simulated here  
  
represents the merest fraction  
  
of the Dreamcast potential, should the  
  
Federation wish to pursue the  
  
experiments to their logical  
  
conclusion.  
  
BACK TO SHIRLEY IN LAB   
  
SHIRLEY  
  
When we consider the cosmic  
  
problems of population and food  
  
supply, the usefulness of this  
  
process becomes clear, 'kay? This  
  
concludes our proposal. Thank  
  
you for your attention.  
  
The tape becomes snowy and blinks off.  
  
Pluck looks at Furr and Spork - they are stunned.  
  
SPORK  
  
It literally is a Dreamcast.  
  
PLUCK  
  
The power of creation -  
  
SPORK  
  
Have they proceeded with their  
  
experiments?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Well, the tape was made a year  
  
ago. I can only guess they've  
  
reached Stage Two by now -  
  
  
  
FURR  
  
But dear Lord, do you think we're  
  
intelligent enough to - Suppose,  
  
what if this thing were used where  
  
life already exists?  
  
SPORK  
  
It would destroy such life in favor  
  
of it's new matrix -  
  
FURR  
  
It's new matrix- Do you any idea what  
  
you're saying?  
  
SPORK  
  
I was not attempting to evaluate  
  
its moral implications, Doctor.  
  
As a matter of cosmic history, it  
  
has always been easier to destroy  
  
than to create -  
  
FURR  
  
Not anymore! Now we can do both  
  
at the same time! According to myth,  
  
the earth was created in six days.  
  
Now watch out: here comes Dreamcast;  
  
we'll do it for you in six minutes -  
  
SPORK  
  
Really, Doctor McMeow, you must  
  
learn to govern your aggression. They  
  
will be your undoing. Logic suggests -  
  
FURR  
  
Logic??  
  
(to Pluck)  
  
My Catnip! The pig's talking about  
  
logic! We're talking about  
  
a lame video game console that creates planets!  
  
(to Spork)  
  
You pink-blooded, inhuman...  
  
FAAVIK'S VOICE  
  
(intercom)  
  
Bridge to Admeeral Pludge. Admeeral?  
  
Senzorz indicate a vessil in our  
  
area, clozing fast.  
  
PLUCK  
  
What do you make of her?  
  
  
  
FAAVIK'S VOICE  
  
It's one of ours, Admeeral... it's  
  
Geizer.  
  
SPORK  
  
Geiser?!  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
The whoosh of the Turbo doors and Pluck, Furr and Spork  
  
assume their posts. Faavik stand next to Pluck's chair.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(to Muhura)  
  
Try the emergency channels...  
  
(to Faavik)  
  
Picture, Ms Faavik.  
  
ANGLE INCLUDING THE FORWARD SCREEN   
  
Space; a tiny dot in the distance, growing larger.  
  
EXT. SPACE - THE GEISER   
  
boring forward ominously.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - THE GEISER   
  
Fran and his crew; no sign of Mousov and Buckell.  
  
On Fran's screen, the Duckprise grows larger -  
  
FRAN  
  
(very happy malevolant like)  
  
Slow to one-half impulse power.  
  
Let's be friends...  
  
RODNIM  
  
Slowing to one-half impulse  
  
power.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
BULU  
  
Geiser in our section, this  
  
quadrant, sir, and slowing -  
  
  
  
Visual of Geiser appears.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Sir, may I quote how you say.. "General Order  
  
Douze?" 'On the approach of any  
  
vessil, when communications have  
  
not been established - '  
  
SPORK  
  
Lieutenant, the Admiral is well  
  
aware of the regulations.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Aye, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Is it possible their Comm system  
  
has failed - ?  
  
SPORK  
  
It would explain a great many  
  
things -  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
RODNIM  
  
They're requesting communications,  
  
sir.  
  
FRAN  
  
Let them eat static.  
  
RODNIM  
  
They're still running with shields  
  
down.  
  
FRAN  
  
Of course. We're one big happy  
  
fleet. Ah, Pluck, my old friend, do  
  
you know the Klinging proverb that  
  
tells us revenge is a plate that is  
  
best served with sharp chedder?  
  
(pause)  
  
My vengence will be very sharp.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
PLUCK  
  
(watches the screen)  
  
This is very peculiar. Is my toupee slipping?  
  
(he snaps out of it)   
  
(beat)  
  
Yellow alert.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Energize main defense fields.  
  
ALARMS SOUND. The lights on the bridge dim into the  
  
soft reddish glow of battle illumination. ADDITIONAL  
  
CREW troop in to man vacant consoles.  
  
MUHURA  
  
I'm getting a voice message.  
  
They say their chambers coil is  
  
overloading their Comm system.  
  
KIRK  
  
Spork?  
  
SPOCK  
  
Scanning. Their coil emissions  
  
are normal.  
  
He steps to his station.  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
The two ships are very close, barely moving as they  
  
inch towards each other.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
RODNIM  
  
They still haven't raised their  
  
shields.  
  
Fran is half out of his seat, sweating with anticipation.  
  
FRAN  
  
Raise ours!  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
SPORK  
  
Their shields are going up!  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
FRAN  
  
Lock phasers on target.  
  
RODNIM  
  
Locking phasers on target.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - FAVORING SPORK  
  
He reacts to his blue-lit scope.  
  
SPORK  
  
They're locking phasers - !  
  
PLUCK  
  
Raise shields!  
  
But the ENTIRE BRIDGE is ROCKED by a shock impact,  
  
some of the crew sent flying.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
FRAN  
  
(SHOUTS)  
  
Fire!!  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
Geiser firing phasers at Duckprise. A hit in the rear  
  
of the engine room area, debris flying into the void.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE ENGINE ROOM   
  
An explosion rips through the facility, sending yellowish  
  
green GAS hurtling down the long facility towards us.  
  
Crewmen are hurled through the air, screaming.  
  
ANGLE - THE GREAT AUTO DOORS   
  
roll closed, sealing off the damaged tail section.  
  
SIRENS SHRIEKING!  
  
ANGLE - THE TRAINEES  
  
terrified, scramble to get out amid the deadly yellowish  
  
green smoke, the cries.  
  
ANGLE - GRAVY   
  
trying to rally them - and he puts his own respirator  
  
on, as do some of the veterans. Prenkman dons his  
  
respirator - and stays.  
  
HIGH ANGLE   
  
The ANGLE WE SAW during the inspection. The trainees, in  
  
panic amid the gas crawl over each other trying to get  
  
out. They scramble over each other's shoulders in the  
  
efforts to escape, screaming and shouting.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
The bridge is slowly righting. Crew members getting  
  
back to their stations. On speaker, we hear the CRIES  
  
AND SHOUTS of the engine room.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Bulu, get those shields up!  
  
BULU  
  
Trying, sir!  
  
(crew reactions;  
  
EXPLOSIONS)  
  
I can't get power, sir!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Gravy!  
  
Gravy's voice is faint, drowned by the screams and  
  
cries from a dozen intercom stations.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Muhura, turn off those channels!! Now!!  
  
Muhura does. there is a dead silence. Then:  
  
MUHURA  
  
Mister Graves on discrete.  
  
INT. ENGINE ROOM - FAVORING GRAVY   
  
Behind, the Crew Chief and a few others work feverishly  
  
in respirators. Gravy, in respirator, with a throat  
  
mike which FILTERS his voice.  
  
  
  
GRAVY  
  
We're just hanging on, sir. The  
  
main energizer's out!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Try auxiliary power!  
  
GRAVY  
  
Aye!  
  
DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
PLUCK  
  
Damage report.  
  
ON SCREEN computer graphics, red flashing lights indicate  
  
damaged areas. Spork steps up to Pluck evaluating the  
  
display.  
  
SPORK  
  
They knew exactly where to hit us.  
  
PLUCK  
  
WHO? Who knew where to hit us?  
  
And why? They better have a good reason  
  
SPORK  
  
(shakes head)  
  
One thing is certain; we cannot  
  
escape on auxiliary power.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Visual!  
  
(sees visual)  
  
Bulu, divert all power to phasers!  
  
SPORK  
  
(re: screen)  
  
Too late -  
  
On VISUAL SCREEN, photon torpedoes approach.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Hang on!  
  
The bridge is shaken badly, screens go dark, fires spark  
  
and erupt. ALARMS and SOUND full. Crew personnel try  
  
to put out electrical fires, help the fallen -  
  
EXT. SPACE - GEISER   
  
circling Duckprise.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE - FAVORING FRAN AT DASH   
  
The glow of the O.S. screens and battle illumination  
  
highlighting the passion in his eyes.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
The firefighting continues.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Gravy - what's left?  
  
GRAVY'S VOICE  
  
Just the batteries, sir. I can  
  
have auxiliary power in a few  
  
minutes -  
  
PLUCK  
  
WE DON'T HAVE A FEW MINUTES! Can you  
  
give me phaser power?  
  
GRAVYY'S VOICE  
  
A few shots, sir.  
  
SPORK  
  
Not enough against their shields.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Who are they? Why attack us?  
  
MUHURA  
  
Hey Admiral... The commander of the  
  
Reliant is signaling.  
  
(a pause)  
  
He wishes to discuss terms of us giving it up.  
  
There is a moment. Pluck looks around the battered  
  
bridge, and his eyes meet Spork's, and Faavik's.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Visual on screen.  
  
MUHURA  
  
(hesitating)  
  
But sir -  
  
  
  
PLUCK  
  
Do it, while we still have time.  
  
MUHURA  
  
On screen, sir.  
  
All eyes go to the SCREEN. After momentary visual  
  
confusion, Fran's face appears, smiling -  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing; dumbfounded)  
  
Fran!  
  
FRAN  
  
You still remember, Admiral. I  
  
cannot help but be touched. I of  
  
course, remember you.  
  
PLUCK  
  
What is the meaning of this attack?  
  
Where is the crew of the Geiser?  
  
FRAN  
  
Surely I have made my meaning plain.  
  
I mean to avenge myself upon you,  
  
Admiral. I've deprived your ship  
  
of power and when I swing around I  
  
mean to deprive you of your life -  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
We can see Geiser making a large arc as she prepares  
  
to come back for another round.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
FRAN  
  
(ON SCREEN)  
  
- But I wanted you to know first  
  
who it was who had beaten you!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Fran - don't take me please, I'll  
  
have my crew beamed aboard. They are worthful Spare  
  
me though. I'm worthless!  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
Geiser continues her slow arc.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
FRAN  
  
(ON SCREEN)  
  
Oh shut up. I'm gonna make you a counter-proposal.  
  
You'll agree to my terms, and...  
  
and... in addition to your surrender,  
  
you hand over to me all data  
  
and material regarding the project  
  
called Dreamcast.  
  
Glares from Spork to Pluck.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(to Spork)Heheh. (to Fran) Dreamcast?   
  
Never heard of it.  
  
FRAN  
  
Don't insult my intelligence, Pluck.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Give me some time to recall the data  
  
on our computers -  
  
FRAN  
  
I give you sixty seconds, Admiral.  
  
Pluck turns from the screen -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Clear the bridge.  
  
SPORK  
  
Well, at least we know he doesn't  
  
have Dreamcast. (to Pluck)He does have more hair  
  
then you.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Just keep nodding as though I'm  
  
still giving orders. Ms. Faavik,  
  
punch up the data charts of Geiser's  
  
command console.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Geizer's command...?  
  
PLUCK  
  
HURRY.  
  
FRAN  
  
Forty-five seconds!  
  
SPORK  
  
The suffix code.  
  
  
  
PLUCK  
  
It's all we've got.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Le chart's up, sir.  
  
FRAN  
  
Admiral!  
  
PLUCK  
  
(to Fran)  
  
We're finding it.  
  
FRAN  
  
Admiral!!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Please, please - you've got to  
  
give me time - The... the bridge  
  
is smashed, the computers  
  
inoperative...  
  
FRAN  
  
Time is a luxury you don't have,  
  
Admiral.  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
Geiser, her arc completed, is coming back.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
PLUCK  
  
(to himself)  
  
Dang.  
  
FRAN  
  
Admiral?  
  
PLUCKK  
  
It's coming through now, Fran.  
  
SPORK  
  
Geiser's prefix number is nine-zero-three-six-one.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
I don't understand -  
  
  
  
Pluck puts on his 3-D glasses -  
  
PLUCK  
  
I look cool with these on a Starship.  
  
SPORK  
  
(descends)  
  
(to Pluck)Jim, focus.(to Faavik)Each ship has its own combination code...  
  
PLUCK  
  
(focusing)  
  
Oh yeah, to prevent an enemy to do  
  
what we're attempting; using  
  
our console to order Geiser to  
  
lower her shields...  
  
SPORK  
  
(at the weapons console)  
  
Guessing he hasn't changed the  
  
combination. He's quite intelligent...  
  
FRAN  
  
Fifteen seconds.  
  
Pluck turns to the screen -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Fran, how do we know you'll keep  
  
your word?  
  
FRAN  
  
(ON SCREEN)  
  
Well, I've given you no word to  
  
keep, Admiral. In my judgement, you  
  
simply have no alternative.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I... see your point. Stand by to  
  
receive our transmission.  
  
He turns from the screen again, softly:  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Mister Bulu, lock the phasers on  
  
target and await my command...  
  
BULU  
  
(quietly)  
  
Phasers locked, sir  
  
  
  
They're all sweating.  
  
FRAN  
  
Time's up, Admiral.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(dry)  
  
Here it comes. Now, Mister Spork.  
  
CLOSEUP SPORK'S HANDS PUNCHING IN THE SUFFIX CODE  
  
followed by other signals.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
RODNIM  
  
(stares at his console)  
  
Sir - our shields are dropping!  
  
FRAN  
  
Raise them! -  
  
Rodnim punches frantically -  
  
RODNIM  
  
I can't!  
  
FRAN  
  
Where's the override?? The  
  
override!!  
  
All monitors are haywire now that Duckprise is tapped  
  
in. They search wildly for the right switch, but... INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
CLOSEUP - PLUCK   
  
PLUCK  
  
FIRE!(accidently getting his spit on the camera)  
  
CLOSEUP - SULU'S HANDS  
  
punching.  
  
PLUCK  
  
FIRE!  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
Duckprise fires at Geiser inflicting heavy damage.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
A shambles - debris flying; Fran knocking to the  
  
deck. He struggles to his feet through wiring -  
  
FRAN  
  
(enraged)  
  
FIRE! FIRE!  
  
RODNIM  
  
We can't fire, sir!  
  
FRAN  
  
Why can't you?  
  
RODNIM  
  
They've damaged the photon control  
  
and the warp drive. We must withdraw!  
  
FRAN  
  
No! No!!  
  
RODNIM  
  
Sir, we must! Their ship can wait;  
  
she's not going anywhere.  
  
Fran clams as the other holds him; he breaths deeper.  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
Geiser turns away.  
  
DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
They watch ON SCREEN as Geiser hauls off.  
  
SULU  
  
(breathless)  
  
Way ta go, sir!  
  
PLUCK  
  
(enraged)  
  
Eh save your congrats Bulu -I just got caught  
  
with my britches down.  
  
I must be getting senile. Ms.  
  
Faavik, you go right on quoting  
  
regulations. In the meantime, let's  
  
find out how badly we've been hurt.  
  
The Turbo doors whoosh open as Pluck reaches them.  
  
Gravy stands there, tears streaming down his face;  
  
he holds the body of Midshipman Prenkman.  
  
Both of them are bruised. He sways into Pluck's  
  
arms as the others rush forward. Spork looks as he remains silent closing his eyes. Muhara lightly gasps in horror  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
The Duckprise, motionless, scars of battle showing.  
  
INT. SICK BAY   
  
MANY INJURED IN EVIDENCE  
  
PLUCK enters and LEADS CAMERA THROUGH them; he has a  
  
word or two for men he doesn't know by name. Pluck leads  
  
us to the operating theater, where Furr works over  
  
Prenkman. Gravy stands by, his lips trembling. Prenkman  
  
opens his eyes, sees Gravy and Pluck.  
  
PRENKMAN  
  
(faint)  
  
Will I be okay, Admiral?  
  
Gravyy's eyes fill with tears, looks at Pluck.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(soft)  
  
Sure kid, you'll pull through.  
  
PRENKMAN  
  
(almost smiles)  
  
Aye...  
  
He falls asleep. Pause. Gravy sighs of relief, then looks at Pluck.  
  
GRAVY  
  
(with sob)  
  
He stayed at his post... when the  
  
trainees ran!  
  
SPORK'S VOICE  
  
Admiral, this is Spork.  
  
Pluck hits a wall intercom - nearly punching it out adlibbing "Opps"  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yes, Spork.  
  
SPORK'S VOICE  
  
Engine room reports auxiliary power  
  
restored. We can proceed at impulse  
  
power.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(thinks)  
  
Best speed to Norma One. Kirk out.  
  
FURR  
  
He'll pull through, Gravy.  
  
EXT. SPACE - NORMA I SPACE STATION  
  
Norma, the dead planet beyond, as the Duckprise  
  
moves forward toward it.  
  
BULU (V.O.)  
  
Approaching Norma and Space Lab  
  
Norma One.  
  
MUHURA  
  
Yo, Space Station Norma One, this is  
  
the Starship Duckprise. Please,come in.  
  
INT. SPACE STATION REGULA I - SHIRLEY'S LAB - ON SCREEN  
  
As before, Muhura's image, imploring a response.  
  
MUHURA  
  
Space Station Norma One, do  
  
you copy us? Space Station Norma  
  
One, this is Enterprise. Please  
  
acknowledge. Recognize, man.  
  
During this, CAMERA HAS PANNED CLOSE AMONG the technical  
  
clutter. Then sudden. SOUND - eerie, frightening.  
  
Our ears cannot place it... and before we can, it is  
  
gone. A warning.  
  
EXT. SPACE - NORMA I SPACE STATION  
  
Duckprise moves in front of stationary Norma I.  
  
MUHURA'S VOICE  
  
This is Duckprise. Do you read  
  
me? Space station Norma One,  
  
do you read? Yo, I read alot. Please come in.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - DUCKPRISE  
  
Battle damage, some repaired, some not. The bridge  
  
is filled with tension, all hands at station.  
  
MUHURA  
  
They ain't feeling us, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Sensors, Captain?  
  
SPORK  
  
Scanners and sensors are still  
  
inoperative. There is no way to  
  
ascertain what's inside the station.  
  
PLUCK  
  
No way of telling if Geiser is  
  
still in the area...  
  
SPORK  
  
Precisely.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(with irony)  
  
What do you make of that planetoid  
  
beyond?  
  
SPORK  
  
Regula is a class "A." A class by itself It consists  
  
of various unremarkable ores.  
  
Essentially, a great rock in space.  
  
PLUCK  
  
And the Geiser could be hiding  
  
behind that rock.  
  
SPORK  
  
A distinct possibility.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Engineering?  
  
  
  
GRAVY'S VOICE  
  
Aye, sir?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mister Graves, do you have enough  
  
power for the transporters?  
  
GRAVY'S VOICE  
  
Barely, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(the decision)  
  
I'm going down there.  
  
He starts out. Furr stops him.  
  
FURR  
  
Fran could be down there.  
  
PLUCK  
  
He's BEEN there. Hasn't found  
  
what he wants. Can you spare  
  
someone? There may be people hurt.  
  
FURR  
  
Yeah. I can spare me...  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Pardon moi Admiral:  
  
General Order Quinze: how you say..'No flag  
  
officeur shall beam into a hazardiz  
  
area without armed ezcort.'  
  
PLUCK  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Faavik's gaze falters.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
All right, you can come along.  
  
Mister Spork, the ship is yours.  
  
SPORK  
  
Jim. Be careful.  
  
FURR  
  
We will.  
  
Pluck, Furr, and Faavik head for the Turbo doors.  
  
EXT. SPACE - SPACE STATION NORMA I  
  
CLOSER ANGLE now. The silence is ominous.  
  
INT. SPACE STATION NORMA I - SHIRLEY'S LAB  
  
empty, except for the hums and crackles of abandoned  
  
equipment. With a FAMILIAR SOUND, FURR, PLUCK and  
  
FAAVIK MATERIALIZE. All have phasers, communicators  
  
and tricorders.  
  
For a moment they look around, seeing emptiness.  
  
Like being in a haunted house.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(raises tricorder)  
  
Indeterminate life signs.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Phasers on stun. Move out.  
  
They separate. Each begins to search.  
  
ANGLE WITH FAAVIK  
  
She moves to the electronic and data area, examines  
  
the consoles, the equipment, then settles for the data  
  
bank. She starts keying sequences with the computer.  
  
INT. SPACE STATION - BONES   
  
He shows signs of fear as he walks though the  
  
deserted place, like a scuba diver exploring a cave.  
  
We want him to go back. A NOISE. Furr reacts with  
  
brave apprehension.  
  
Rounding a corner, he starts: A familiar pink canary scuttles right in front of him, smiles at him.  
  
Furr sighs with relief and moves forward. We think  
  
he's safe.  
  
SUDDENLY HE HEAR A DISTURBING NOISE: A snorning Tyrone  
  
FURR  
  
Jim!  
  
SAME LOCALE - LATER   
  
Pluck helps Furr cut down the last of the five BODIES  
  
from where they were held up in nets. They appear sleeping  
  
  
  
Having recovered his composure, Furr examines the  
  
sleeping crew. We RECOGNIZE Tyrone, April, among others.  
  
FURR  
  
Well, they are just asleep and will be fine. This  
  
couldn't have happened too long ago, Jim.  
  
Pluck looks around, despairingly -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Shirl...  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
Spork stand behind Muhura seated at Comm console,  
  
speaking into headset.  
  
MUHURA  
  
This is Duckprise calling Space  
  
Station Norma One. Respond, please.  
  
INT. SPACE LAB NORMA I - LABORATORY  
  
Furr and Pluck kneel over the sleeping scientists on the floor.  
  
WITH FAAVIK working with console. Something puzzles  
  
her. She frowns, but a NEW SOUND distracts her. She  
  
looks up and moves off.  
  
FAAVIK'S VOICE  
  
Admeeral! Over 'ere.  
  
FULL SHOT - IN THE LAB   
  
A moan is heard. All three now converge on the area.  
  
As they near it, Faavik's tricorder hums furiously.  
  
Be this a room, a locker or some other place, this  
  
time they - "open the door." The injured bodies of  
  
Mousov and Buckell fall out.  
  
MUHURA'S VOICE  
  
(ON SCREEN)  
  
Doctor Duckus, come in, please!  
  
She will continue sporaddically.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Savel! Buckell!  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - FAVORING UHURA  
  
MUHURA  
  
Please acknowledge signal. Please -  
  
FAAVIK'S VOICE  
  
Commander Mhura, this is Lieutenant  
  
Faavik. We're all right. Please,  
  
stand by. Out.  
  
INT. SPACE STATION - TIGHT GROUP   
  
Mousov opens his eyes, and stares into Pluck's.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Oh sir. It was Fran! We found him  
  
on Towny Beta Five.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Easy, Easy, Savel.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
He - put creatures in our bodies.  
  
To control our minds.  
  
Furr takes over Chekov.  
  
FURR  
  
It's all right, you're safe now...  
  
MOUSOV  
  
... Made us say - lies. Do...  
  
things.. But we beat him... He  
  
thought he controlled us, but he  
  
did not... The Captain was strong.  
  
Mousov breaks into tears. Pluck looks at Buckell, who  
  
is more composed.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Captain. Where's Doctor Duckus?  
  
Where're the Dreamcast materials?  
  
BUCKELL  
  
He couldn't find them. Even the data  
  
banks were empty.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(ponders)  
  
Erased?  
  
BUCKLL  
  
He hurt those people. But  
  
none of them would tell him anything.  
  
He went wild. He launched sleep gas upon them.  
  
He wanted to tear the place apart,  
  
but he was late: he had to get back  
  
to the Geiser in time to destroy you.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Where's le Geizer's crew?  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Marooned on Towny Beta Five. He's  
  
completely mad, Admiral. He blames  
  
you for what occured to his wife.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I know what he blames me for.  
  
(thinks)  
  
The escape pods are all in place.  
  
(looks around)  
  
Where's the transporter room?  
  
INT. SPACE STATION TRANSPORTER ROOM   
  
Pluck, wearing his 3-D Glasses, studies the transporter  
  
consoles. ANGLE WIDENS TO REVEAL the transporter pods,  
  
and the others, b.g.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Did he make it down here?  
  
Mousov and Buckell look at each other; they seem a bit  
  
stronger.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
It was not my impression. He spent  
  
most of his time trying to wring  
  
the information out of the people.  
  
Faavik approaches Pluck:  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Anything?  
  
Pluck looks at her over the rims of the glasses:  
  
  
  
PLUCK  
  
The unit's been left on. This  
  
means nobody remained to turn  
  
it off.  
  
FURR  
  
Those people back there bought  
  
escape time for Dreamcast with their  
  
lives.  
  
Faavik studies the console.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Thees is not logical. These  
  
coordinates are deep inside Norma  
  
- a planetoid we know to be  
  
lifeless.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(wheels turn)  
  
If Stage Two was completed, it was  
  
going to be underground - It was  
  
going to be underground, she said!  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Stage Deux of what?  
  
Pluck gets it.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(into communicator)  
  
Pluck to Enterprise.  
  
SPORK'S VOICE  
  
Spork here.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Captain Spork, damage report.  
  
SPORK'S VOICE  
  
Admiral, if we go by the book,  
  
like Lieutenant Faavik, hours  
  
could seem like days.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(beat)  
  
I read you, Captain. Let's have it.  
  
Fractional pause.  
  
SPORK'S VOICE  
  
The situation is grave, Admiral.  
  
We won't have main power for six  
  
days. Auxiliary power has  
  
temporarily failed. Restoration  
  
may be possible in two days. By  
  
the book, Admiral.  
  
Pluck frowns.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Meaning you can't even beam us  
  
back?  
  
SPORK'S VOICE  
  
Not at current.  
  
Pluck looks at Faavik and Furr, decides -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Captain Spork, ...if you do not hear  
  
from us within one hour your orders  
  
are to restore what power you can,  
  
get the Duckprise to the nearest  
  
Star Base and alert Starfleet  
  
Command as soon as you're out of  
  
jamming range.  
  
MUHURA'S VOICE  
  
Sir - we ain't gonna abandon ya'll...!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Muhura, if you don't hear from us,  
  
there won't be anybody to be abandonded.  
  
Pluck, out.  
  
(to Buckell and Mousov)  
  
Well, gentlemen, you can stay here,  
  
or...  
  
BUCKELL  
  
If it's all the same, Admiral, we'd  
  
like to share the risk.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(hesitates)  
  
Fine. Let's go. Faavik.  
  
FURR  
  
Go?? Where are we going? And what about those sleeping scientists?  
  
  
  
PLUCK  
  
(points to console)  
  
Where they(The Duckuses) went. Spork will come back for our...snoozing brainiacs.  
  
Pluck walks onto the pods as Faavik works the console,  
  
rolling in electronic coding. The others join Pluck.  
  
FURR  
  
Suppose they went - nowhere?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Then this would be your big  
  
chance to get away from it all, and the big angry dogs  
  
Faavik pushes a button, joins them on the pods. Furr sighs Slowly they VANISH.  
  
EXT. SPACE - THE PLANETOID NORMA   
  
CAMERA MOVES TOWARD it as the BEAM SOUND continues,  
  
with irregularity. The planetoid is ugly and dead.  
  
The sound frightens us, and climaxes with:  
  
INT. ROCKY CAVERN - NORMA   
  
The BEAM SOUND screeches, then settles into its  
  
comfortable mode as the FIVE FIGURES FLUCTUATE. FADE,  
  
then APPEAR. They look around in wonder and relief.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Admeeral -  
  
She indicates something O.S. They cross as CAMERA  
  
REVEALS a cave wall stacked with technical materials  
  
and crowned by a LARGE PROJECTILE, a giant version  
  
of the model we saw earlier. They stare, (N.B. FEATURE  
  
DREAMCAST ARMING CONTROL BOX.)  
  
FURR  
  
Dreamcast, I presume?  
  
They walk by a group of crates. It all happens very  
  
fast: Mark leaps out and tackles Pluck, throwing him  
  
to the ground and landing atop him.  
  
At the same time, Furr and Faavik reach for their  
  
ice phasers, but Randy, already armed, steps out. He has  
  
them covered and helpless.  
  
RANDY  
  
Phasers down!  
  
ANGLE FAVORING MARK   
  
MARK  
  
(to Pluck)  
  
You!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Where's Doctor Duckus?  
  
MARK  
  
I'm Doctor Duckus!  
  
Shirley reaches the tunnel entrance to the cave -  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Jim -?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Is that Mark?  
  
MARK  
  
Mother! He gased everybody we  
  
left behind.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Oh, like, he did not. Mark,  
  
you're just, like making this harder -  
  
BUCKELL  
  
I'm afraid it's even harder than  
  
you think, Doctor.  
  
He and Mousov have their icephasers trained on them.  
  
BUCKELL  
  
(continuing)  
  
Don't move anyone of you -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Savel - !  
  
MOUSOV  
  
(in tears, crying)  
  
I'm sorry, Admiral.  
  
Buckell speaks into his wrist recorder.  
  
BUCKELL  
  
Your Excellency, have you been  
  
listening?  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
CAMERA PANS along Fran's arm to wrist radio and up to  
  
his face.  
  
FRAN  
  
I have indeed, Captain.  
  
INT. ROCKY CAVERN   
  
FRAN'S VOICE  
  
You have done well.  
  
MARK  
  
I know it! - You lousy-no-good...  
  
Mark makes a reckless bread for Buckell, Faavik  
  
instantly throws herself on him bringing him down as  
  
Buckell fires, spraying Randy, who was behind Mark -  
  
a ice ray. Randy turns ice frozen.  
  
Most importantly, Mousov begins to tremble. Buckell  
  
himself is enjoying this reflexive action. He's in  
  
grining malevolent.  
  
BUCKELL  
  
I said not move - and I ment it!  
  
FRAN'S VOICE  
  
Captain? We are waiting.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE - FAVORING FRAN  
  
Rodnim over his shoulder. Others in evidence. Fran  
  
speaks into the console.  
  
FRAN  
  
What's the delay?  
  
INT. ROCKY CAVERN - NORMA   
  
BUCKELL  
  
All is well, sir. You have the coordinates to beam  
  
up Dreamcast...  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
FRAN  
  
First thing's first, Captain.  
  
Freeze Admiral...  
  
INT. ROCKY CAVERN - NORMA   
  
FRAN'S VOICE  
  
...Pluck.  
  
Reactions by All - only Pluck and Furr are unsurprised.  
  
Mark and Faavik, dazed, fight the urge to do something.  
  
Mousov is close to a seizure. Buckell is just enoying every minute of this  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE  
  
BUCKELL'S VOICE  
  
With pleasure...  
  
FRAN  
  
Freeze him!  
  
INT. ROCKY CAVERN - NORMA   
  
BUCKELL  
  
Yeah!  
  
As though tearing off a leach, Buckell grabs at the  
  
wrist recorder and flings it tot he ground. A shockwave  
  
of pain hits Buckell. He recovers, trembling and tries  
  
to obey yet he still grins. Mousov is shaking badly. Buckell  
  
aims his phaser at Pluck. Mousov slowly raises his phaser and  
  
aims at Buckell, though his hands are like lead. We  
  
THINK Mousov is going to do the right thing. Buckell has Pluck in his sites.  
  
FRAN'S VOICE  
  
(still emanates from  
  
wrist recorder)  
  
Freeze him, Buckell. Now.  
  
Terrell does, but before he can fully pull the trigger Mousov fires first at Buckell deep freezing him.  
  
ANGLE - FAVORING MOUSOV  
  
He SCREAMS, horribly, drops his phaser, clutching his  
  
head. Furr leaps to his side, pulls an injection  
  
device from his belt pack, jabs it into Mousov's arm.  
  
Mousov, almost with a sigh of relief, drops.  
  
FURR  
  
Catnip sakes!  
  
They rush to his side, as do Shirley and Mark  
  
ANGLE - FAVORING MOUSOV  
  
From the fallen mouse's ear, something begins to emerge.  
  
VERY CLOSE - MOUSOV'S EAR   
  
The Towny Beetle crawls out. It has grown quite large. Not big enough though.  
  
LOW ANGLE - PLUCK   
  
Horror from all. Pluck picks up a phaser. As the Beetle  
  
clears Mousov, he fires and it shatters not withstanding a ice blast such as that. He shudders,  
  
then sees the wrist recorder and grabs it.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Fran, you dirty cheesesucker!!  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE  
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
You're going to have to do your  
  
own dirty work now! Do you hear  
  
me?! Do you?!  
  
Fran reacts to Pluck's VOICE: electric shock. he  
  
clutches the communicator, his eye-whites rolling.  
  
FRAN  
  
Pluck! Pluck, you're still alive -  
  
my old friend...  
  
INT. ROCKY CAVERN - FAVORING PLUCK  
  
PLUCK  
  
Still 'old friend.' You've managed  
  
ice just about everyone else.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
But like a poor marksman, you keep  
  
missing the target.  
  
FRAN  
  
(ironic)  
  
Perhaps I no longer need to try.  
  
He punches several buttons.  
  
INT. ROCKY CAVERN - NORMA   
  
In the rocky cavern the transporter beam locks on to the  
  
Dreamcast Huge Tower Computer and it's arming control box.  
  
As Pluck and the other watch, horrified, Fran beam sup  
  
the materials. Mark tries to reach the tower, but  
  
Faavik holds him fast -  
  
MARK  
  
No - he can't take it - !  
  
The beam disappears and Dreamcast with it, leaving them  
  
alone.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(desperate)  
  
Fran, Fran, you've got Dreamcast...  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE  
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
... but you don't have me! you  
  
were going to kill me, Fran!  
  
You're going to have to come down  
  
here! You're going to have to  
  
come down here!  
  
FRAN  
  
I've done far worse than ice you.  
  
I've hurt you. And I wish to go on  
  
hurting you. I shall leave you,  
  
as you left me -  
  
INT. ROCKY CAVERN -NORMA  
  
FRAN'S VOICE  
  
... as you left her. Marooned for  
  
all eternity in the center of a dead  
  
planet -  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
FRAN  
  
Buried alive!  
  
INT. ROCKY CAVERN - NORMA   
  
FRAN'S VOICE  
  
Buried alive!  
  
PLUCK  
  
(he shakes for a moment the he yells, aslo he spits at the camera)  
  
Fran!  
  
EXT. NORMA PLANET SURFACE   
  
CAMERA-covered in spit- PULLS UP and BACK over rocky surface.  
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
Fran! (camera then gets cleaned up)  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
Fran closes his eyes in voluptuous satisfaction.  
  
INT. ROCKY CAVERN   
  
As before, Faavik is on the communicator.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
This iz Lieutenant Faavik, calling  
  
Duckprise... Can you read us?  
  
She keeps trying. Mousov stirs -  
  
FURR  
  
He's coming around.  
  
Furr goes and tends Mousov who moans, tries to sit up.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Savel?  
  
Mousov tries to smile; Pluck takes his hand.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Can you reed us? It's no use,  
  
Admeeral, they're still how you say "jamming" our  
  
channels.  
  
FURR  
  
(looks across Mousov)  
  
If Duckprise followed orders she's  
  
long since gone. If she couldn't  
  
obey, she's finished.  
  
MARK  
  
So are we, it looks like.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
I don't understand. Who's like responsible  
  
for all this? Who is this Fran dude?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Oh, it's a long story.  
  
MARK  
  
We appear to have plenty of time.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Is there anything to eat? I don't  
  
know about anyone else, but I'm  
  
starved.  
  
FURR  
  
How can you think of food at a time  
  
like this?  
  
PLUCK  
  
First order of business. Survival.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
There is food in the Dreamcast cave,  
  
enough to last a lifetime - if  
  
necessary.  
  
FURR  
  
We thought this was Dreamcast.  
  
Shirley laughs - there's an edge of hysteria to it.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
This? Get crucial feline. It took the Starfleet corps  
  
of engineers ten months in space  
  
suits to tunnel out all of this.  
  
What we did in there - we did like in  
  
a day. Mark, why don't you show  
  
Doctor McMeow and the Lieutenant our  
  
idea of food er some edible stuff?  
  
MARK  
  
We just can't sit here - !  
  
PLUCK  
  
(unruffled)  
  
Oh, yes we can.  
  
MARK  
  
(to Pluck)  
  
This is just to give us something  
  
to do, isn't it?  
  
(he shrugs)  
  
Come on.  
  
Faavik and Furr make to follow. Faavik turns to Pluck -  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Admeeral?  
  
PLUCK  
  
As your teacher Mister Spork is fond  
  
of saying: I like to think there  
  
are always possibilities.  
  
Faavik turns and exits.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing, to  
  
Shirley)  
  
I did what you wanted. I stayed  
  
away. Why didn't you tell me? Don't you want me back?  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
How can you, like, ask me that? Were we  
  
together? Were we going to be?  
  
You had your world and I had mine.  
  
And I wanted him in mine, not chasing  
  
through the universe with his father.  
  
Pluck turns away, overcome. She watches him.  
  
  
  
He's a lot like you in  
  
many ways.  
  
Pluck is still silent, frowning, looking away   
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Hey Jim, dude, please. Tell me what  
  
you're feeling.  
  
PLUCK  
  
There's a man out there I haven't  
  
seen in five years who's trying  
  
to ice me. You show me a son  
  
that'd be happy to help him. My son.  
  
My life that could have been and  
  
wasn't. And what am I feeling?  
  
Old - worn out. Alone. Like you always treated me.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Hey, put away those negative vibes.  
  
Let me show you something that'll, like,  
  
make you feel young - as when the  
  
world was new er some junk.  
  
She offers her hand. After a moment's hesitation,  
  
Pluck takes her hand and she leads him to the tunnel.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE  
  
Doors slide open REVEALING Rodnim. CAMERA PANS DOWN  
  
past him to CU Fran.  
  
RODNIM  
  
Impulse power restored.  
  
FRAN  
  
Excellent. More than a match for  
  
poor Duckprise.  
  
INT. TUNNEL   
  
TRUCKING BEFORE Shirley and Pluck. A rising light falls  
  
on their faces as they walk, they run with excitement  
  
toward the source. Pluck races ahead...  
  
PLUCK'S POV - MOVING THOUGH THE TUNNEL  
  
toward an iridescent light at its end, blindingly  
  
beautiful with color.  
  
INTERCUT: THESE TWO ANGLES until WE CAN HARDLY WAIT  
  
for Pluck to reach the end of the tunnel, and then,  
  
when he does:  
  
INT. DREAMCAST CAVE - PROMONTORY LEVEL  
  
where the rock tunnel ends. Pluck comes out of the  
  
tunnel, and his mouth drops open.  
  
FULL SHOT - THE DREAMCAST CAVE (MATTE AND FX)  
  
A huge cavern. Pluck is actually standing at the middle  
  
of it. Space extends vastly above and below his point  
  
of view. Like Eden, lush growth everywhere, waterfalls,  
  
and a cobalt of blue sky high, high above where a round orb  
  
glows sending light and warmth downward. There is a  
  
path from where Pluck stands down to the lower level where  
  
Furr, and the others are waiting and calling to him.  
  
Mist and haze waft gently across the cavern.  
  
BACK TO PLUCK  
  
as Shirley comes up beside him.  
  
PLUCK  
  
You all did this - in a day?!  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
The matrix formed in a day. The  
  
life forms grew later - at a  
  
substantially accelerated rate.  
  
FURR  
  
Jim! This is fantastic! Have  
  
you ever seen anything like this?  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
I have like the greatest aura of mind, 'kay?  
  
EXT. SPACE - NORMA  
  
Geiser ominously pokes her nose into the lit side of  
  
the planet, heading for Duckprise.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE  
  
Rodnim stands next to Fran, who frowns suddenly,  
  
reacting, leaning forward.  
  
ON SCREEN   
  
The Norma I Space Station - but where is Duckprise?  
  
ON FRAN   
  
frowning with puzzlement.  
  
FRAN  
  
Where is she?  
  
EXT./INT. DREAMCAST CAVERN PLATFORM  
  
Past waterfall at Pluck, Faavik, McMeow, Mark, and Shirley  
  
sitting and standing on grass at mouth of tunnel steps.  
  
Faavik paces stopping beside Pluck sitting on a rock  
  
next to Shirley.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Sir? May I ask you a question.  
  
PLUCK  
  
What's on your mind, Lieutenant?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Le "Bobayashimi Mawruh", sir.  
  
PLUCKK  
  
Are you asking me if we're playing  
  
out that scenario now, Lieutenant?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
On le test, sir. Will you tell  
  
me what you did? I would really  
  
like to know.  
  
Pluck looks at Furr, who smiles -  
  
FURR  
  
Lieutenant, you are looking at the  
  
only Starfleet cadet who ever aced  
  
the no-win scenario -  
  
FAAVIK  
  
How?  
  
PLUCK  
  
I reprogrammed the simulation so it  
  
was possible to rescue the ship.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
WHAT? Sacre-blu!  
  
MARK  
  
(laughs)  
  
He must of cheated.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I changed the conditions of the test.  
  
I got a commendation for original  
  
thinking.  
  
(pause)  
  
I don't like to lose.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Then - you never faced that situation  
  
- faced death...  
  
He picks up the communicator.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I don't believe in the no-win  
  
scenario-  
  
(into communicator)  
  
Pluck to Spork. It's two hours.  
  
Are you about ready?  
  
SPORK'S VOICE  
  
Right on schedule, Admiral. Just  
  
give us your coordinates and we'll  
  
beam you aboard.  
  
The others are on their feet, stunned with amazement -  
  
PLUCK  
  
All right!  
  
(to Faavik)  
  
I don't like to lose.  
  
He clicks off.  
  
INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM - ENTERPRISE   
  
Pluck, Mark, Faavik, Shirley and Furr, holding the  
  
semi-conscious Mousov MATERIALIZE. Spork is there to  
  
greet them.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
But le damage report - we were  
  
immobilized... Captain Spork said  
  
it'd be duex days.  
  
  
  
PLUCK  
  
Come, come, Lieutenant, you of  
  
all people go by the book, Spork!  
  
You remember Doctor Duckus...  
  
They are moving through the room as they talk -  
  
SPORK  
  
Why, of course.  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
Hey, weird pig dude.  
  
FURR  
  
I'm taking this bunch to sick bay.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(overlapping)  
  
By le book?  
  
PLUCK  
  
By the book! Regulation Forty-six-A:  
  
'If transmissions are being monitored  
  
during battle...'  
  
FAAVIK  
  
...no uncoded messages on an open  
  
channel...'  
  
Faavik steps out in front of Spock.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(continuing)  
  
You feebed.  
  
SPORK  
  
I exaggerated.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Hours instead of days, Faavik.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE CORRIDOR  
  
PLUCK  
  
Now we have minutes instead of  
  
hours -  
  
Faavik and Pluck follow Spork. they stop at a Turbo  
  
Lift -  
  
SPORK  
  
They're inoperative below C-deck.  
  
They race down the corridors as they speak -  
  
PLUCK  
  
What IS working around here?  
  
SPORK  
  
Not much, Admiral. We have partial  
  
main power...  
  
PLUCK  
  
That's it?  
  
SPOCK  
  
Best we could do in two hours.  
  
EXT. SPACE & DEAD PLANET  
  
The Duckprise moves forward; CAMERA PANS UP SLOWLY  
  
over rocky surface to REVEAL the Geiser SEEN above.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
Full crew in place as doors whoosh open -  
  
BULU  
  
(overjoyed)  
  
Hey! Admiral on the bridge -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Battle stations!  
  
ALARMS, SIRENS, ETC. CREW RUSHES INTO PLACE as Pluck,  
  
Spork and Faavik approach the big screen.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Tactical.  
  
We see the Duckprise emerging from the dark side of  
  
Beta Norma, where Geiser is now a moving blip.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
SPORK  
  
She can still outrun us and out-  
  
gun us. But there is the Kutara  
  
Aurora at thre-five-one mark four.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(studies his console)  
  
Gravy, can we make it inside?  
  
GRAVY  
  
The energizer's bypassed like a  
  
Christmas tree - so don't give me  
  
too many bumps.  
  
PLUCK  
  
No promises. On your way.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Trouble with le aurora, sir, is all  
  
that static discharge and gas clouds  
  
our tactical display. Visual won't  
  
function and shields will be useless.  
  
Pluck looks over the rims of his glasses at Spork; they  
  
smile with faint amusement.  
  
SPORK  
  
Sauce for Fran's cheese, Ms Faavik.  
  
The odds will be even.  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
Duckprise travels away from the planet.  
  
VARIOUS CORRIDORS, DUCKPRISE   
  
As the lights change, the CREW runs to their stations.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL   
  
Crew members raise floor pieces as CAMERA MOVES IN.  
  
Large torpedo is lowered from above, fitting into floor.  
  
Crew members run in corridor with equipment.  
  
EXT. SPACE AND DUCKPRISE   
  
The Duckprise whooshes by CAMERA leaving Regula  
  
behind. Geiser now appears in far b.g. and CAMERA  
  
BEGINS A MOVE to her.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
FRAN  
  
There she is! There she is!  
  
Ahh! Not so wounded as we were  
  
led to believe - so much the better...  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
Geiser moves to and past CAMERA in hot pursuit.  
  
EXT. SPACE - SERIES OF SHOTS   
  
Call them SPACE-BYS. Duckprise rushes TOWARD US,  
  
flashes BY and CONTINUES towards the swirling nebula.  
  
THEN Geiser does the same, closer in pursuit. At  
  
this moment, half the distance between Norma and  
  
the aurora has been covered.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
SPORK  
  
Estimating aurora penetration  
  
in two point two minutes.  
  
Geiser is closing.  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
Orientation SHOT. Geiser can clearly see where  
  
Duckprise is headed -  
  
INT. RELIANT BRIDGE   
  
RODNIM  
  
If they go in there, we'll lose  
  
them.  
  
FRAN  
  
Explain it to them.  
  
SOMEONE PUNCHES A BUTTON   
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
Geiser's shot crosses Duckprise's bow -  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE HOSPITAL   
  
Mark paces; Shirley and McMeow are seated. The ship  
  
reverberates with the near miss.  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE   
  
FAAVIK  
  
That waz close -  
  
PLUCK  
  
(unfazed)  
  
They just don't want us going in  
  
there.  
  
SPORK  
  
One minute to aurora perimeter.  
  
The bridge door slides open and Mark enters. He  
  
stares in wonder.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
Fran, seated in the captain's chair, points, reacting.  
  
FRAN  
  
Are we slowing?  
  
RODNIM  
  
We can't follow them into the aurora.  
  
Our shields would be useless.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
SPORK  
  
They are reducing speed.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Muhura, patch me in -  
  
MUHURA  
  
Aye, sir... You're on, Admiral.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
This is Admiral Pluck.  
  
We tried it once your way, Fran.  
  
Are you game for a rematch?  
  
Fran's eyes bulge -  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
PLUCK  
  
Fran - ! I'm laughing...  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE  
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
... at the "superior" intellect.  
  
FRAN  
  
Full impulse power!  
  
RODNIM  
  
No. Sir! You have Dreamcast -  
  
You can have whatever you -  
  
FRAN  
  
Full power cheese you!  
  
And he reaches across and executes it himself.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
They react to Geiser's speed-up. The nebula approach  
  
is ON SCREEN.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(dry)  
  
I'll say this for him: he's  
  
consistent.  
  
SPORK  
  
We are now entering the Kutara  
  
Aurora.  
  
EXT. SPACE - THE KUTARA AURORA  
  
WE'RE VERY CLOSE NOW, and SEE CLEARLY the swirling,  
  
slowly moving gasses, magenta, purple, etc.  
  
There are veils of luminescent materials and through  
  
all an interlace of unpredictable electrical charges.  
  
Like lightning, these intermittent great flashes  
  
illumine whole sections of the nebula. OUR VIEW is  
  
moving slowly forward...  
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
Emergency lights.  
  
THE AURORA   
  
As Duckprise whooshes into the PICTURE headed into  
  
the purplish gas - and disappears into a cloud bank  
  
of the stuff.  
  
A moment then Geiser APPEARS, pursues Duckprise  
  
into the gloom, also disappears.  
  
INT. GEISER SCREEN  
  
ON SCREEN the picture is squirrelly purple, breaking  
  
up. Blindness. Panic.  
  
FRAN  
  
Tactical!  
  
RODNIM  
  
(tries)  
  
Inoperative.  
  
FRAN  
  
Raise the shields...  
  
Electrical forces raging without are also reflected on  
  
the circuits within. It's bumpy, on top of everything  
  
else. Electronic WHINING.  
  
RODNIM  
  
As I feared, sir. Not functional.  
  
I'm reducing speed.  
  
Fran does not argue.  
  
EXT. SPACE - PURPLE - SERIES OF SHOTS  
  
Cautiously Geiser emerges from a massive "cloudbank."  
  
electrical discharges abound. Barely moving, she  
  
feels her way forward. Alone.  
  
ANGLE WIDENS   
  
A treat: Duckprise is above and behind Geiser.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - ON SCREEN   
  
Geiser's image is breaking up.  
  
CADET'S VOICE  
  
Target, sir!  
  
BULU  
  
Phaser lock inoperative, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Best guess, Mister Sulu. Fire  
  
when ready.  
  
Bulu strains, then fires - just as an electrical  
  
disturbance bounces off the bridge -  
  
EXT. SPACE AURORA   
  
The bounce causes Bulu's phaser shot to go wide of  
  
Geiser, amid CRACKLING discharges -  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
rolls from the near-miss concussion -  
  
FRAN  
  
Aft torpedoes - fire - !  
  
EXT. SPACE AURORA  
  
Geiser is wide of the mark with a photon torpedo.  
  
A BLINDING ELECTRICAL DISCHARGE. When it clears,  
  
Duckprise appears to be alone.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
ON SCREEN, nothing but magenta amid picture breakup -  
  
PLUCK  
  
(sweating)  
  
Hold your course.  
  
EXT. AURORA   
  
Duckprise feeling its way...  
  
ON BRIDGE - POV ON SCREEN   
  
All peer into the lousy picture. Occasional electrical  
  
flashes.  
  
EXT. SPACE AURORA   
  
Still Duckprise moves forward... A LARGE FLASH....  
  
A SUDDEN GLIMPSE: Geiser boring in on collision course!  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
A sudden clearing ON SCREEN: Geiser!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Evasive starboard!  
  
Hard over, but not fast enough. Geiser fires a phaser.  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE   
  
CLOSE, LOW on Duckprise.  
  
GEISER   
  
HIGH ANGLE as Geiser moves FG, firing.  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE   
  
Geiser's phaser shot hits the Duckprise torpedo  
  
room in dorsal fin area of ship.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE TORPEDO ROOM   
  
An EXPLOSION rocks the room and...  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE   
  
Phaser fire hits Duckprise, causing white explosion  
  
to COVER SCREEN.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE ENGINE ROOM  
  
Men fall into explosion area - smoke covers SCREEN.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
The bridge rattles from the explosion below; Bulu is  
  
thrown from his chair. Faavik leaps to her post -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Fire!  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE   
  
Duckprise fires.  
  
EXT. GEISER  
  
Geiser moving as its bridge is hit by phaser fire.  
  
Explosion covers SCREEN.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
The bridge is damaged; Rodnim and others are wounded...  
  
Fran moves around bridge to piece of fallen equipment,  
  
lifts heavy piece of wreckage and tosses it. He reacts,  
  
looking down O.S.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE ENGINE ROOM  
  
Furr is there, helping some stunned crewmen. The  
  
reactor room flashes a red warning light and glows  
  
with a blue light. The air is heavy with smoke but  
  
the doors, damaged earlier, still hold.  
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
Damage, Mister Graves?  
  
GRAVY  
  
Admiral, I've got to take the mains  
  
off the line. The - radiation -  
  
Gravy starts to pass out and McMeow grabs him, dragging  
  
him out.  
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
Gravy?!  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE  
  
Fran kneels on the floor, holding the injured Rodnim  
  
in his arms. Rodnim cringes with his eyes open; Fran  
  
hugs him fiercely.  
  
FRAN  
  
Rodnim!  
  
RODNIM  
  
Yours...is...the superior...(he falls)  
  
FRAN  
  
I shall avenge you -  
  
EXT. SPACE AND AURORA   
  
Geiser enters and disappears into a deep purple mass.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
The bridge door opens and closes; Mousov, faint,  
  
stands there.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Could you use another paw,  
  
Admiral?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Man the weapons console, Mister  
  
Mousov.  
  
ANGLE FAVORING Mark as the others react to Mousov  
  
taking his place. Quiet.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Spork?  
  
Spork is bent over the scanner -  
  
SPORK  
  
Sporadic energy readings port side,  
  
aft. Could be an impulse turn.  
  
PLUCK  
  
He won't break off now. He followed  
  
me this far, he'll be back. But,  
  
from where...?  
  
SPORK  
  
He's intelligent, but not experienced.  
  
His pattern indicates two-dimensional  
  
thinking...  
  
Pluck looks at him, smiles.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Full stop.  
  
BULU  
  
Full stop, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Descent ten thousand meters. Stand  
  
by photon torpedoes.  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE   
  
Duckprise moves DOWN; lights flash within nebula.  
  
Geiser emerges from murky clouds, moving forward.  
  
INT. GEISER RIDGE  
  
CLOSE on large screen with static and criss-crossing  
  
colors. Fran clasps his hands in front of his face,  
  
sighs, watches O.S. screen, reacting.  
  
EXT. GEISER AND DUCKPRISE  
  
Geiser moves into foreground as Duckprise appears,  
  
moving upward into view behind it. INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
Mousov's hand pulls out torpedo fire button.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Torpedoes ready, sir.  
  
EXT. GEISER AND DUCKPRISE  
  
Geiser motionless in the f.g. amid occasional flashes.  
  
Now, behind Geiser and from below, like a great whale  
  
rising from the depths, Duckprise rises vertically,  
  
slowly passing the unsuspecting enemy. When  
  
Duckprise is above, behind and quite close:  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
Geiser ON SCREEN, intermittent but clear.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Look sharp!  
  
(pause)  
  
Fire!  
  
EXT. GEISER AND DUCKPRISE  
  
Duckprise fires. Geiser's bridge is hit and explodes.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
Fran is walking forward through doorway to bridge as  
  
it explodes and he falls, screaming.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
PLUCK  
  
Fire!  
  
EXT. GEISER AND DUCKPRISE  
  
Past GEISER at DUCKPRISE firing torpedoes, hitting  
  
Geiser's port engine, scattering debris into space.  
  
CLOSE ON GEISER EXPLODING  
  
INT. GEISER  
  
Crew men fall from the impact of torpedo fire and  
  
explosion.  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE  
  
Firing torpedo.  
  
EXT. GEISER   
  
Torpedo hits causing explosion. Engine breaks away  
  
into space. Explosion covers SCREEN.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE  
  
Fran and the crew are thrown about from explosion hitting bridge.  
  
EXT. GEISER   
  
CAMERA PULLS BACK with Geiser moving into FG, one  
  
engine gone.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
No cheers, just deadly professionalism.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Muhura, send to Fran:  
  
prepare to be boarded.  
  
MUHURA  
  
Aye, sir.  
  
(into headset)  
  
Hey Fran, your game is over, prepare to be  
  
boarded.  
  
INT. GEISER WRECKAGE  
  
Amid the smoke and ruins, WE SEE no signs of life.  
  
MUHURA'S VOICE  
  
Surrender and prepare to be boarded.  
  
Duckprise to Geiser. You are  
  
ordered to surrender your vessel.  
  
Respond!  
  
(scuffling noise)  
  
Geiser! Come in, Geiser! You  
  
are ordered to surrender your  
  
vessel!  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
Muhura at Comm.  
  
MUHURA  
  
Duckprise to Geiser. You are  
  
ordered to surrender your vessel.  
  
Respond.  
  
INT. GEISER WRECKAGE  
  
IN f.g. chillingly, Fran rises INTO SHOT by the main  
  
console. He is very badly bruised up, and it is clear that  
  
he is clinging on Geiser's panels.  
  
FRAN  
  
No... Pluck. The game's not over.  
  
As Muhura's voice continues O.S., Fran pulls himself into a  
  
chair at the console, one of his hands to hurt to use, at his side.  
  
INT. GEISER TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
Lower half of Dreamcast device on pod, lighting up.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE  
  
Fran pushes another control.  
  
INT. GEISER TRANSPORTER ROOM - DREAMCAST DEVICE  
  
Dreamcast comes to life.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
Fran turns controls on console. CAMERA MOVES IN.  
  
INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM - DREAMCAST  
  
The device begins to hum.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE  
  
FRAN  
  
To the last I will wrestle with  
  
thee!  
  
Painfully, with one good arm, he starts arming the  
  
Dreamcast console.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
Pluck swivels in chair to face Spork.  
  
  
  
SPORK  
  
Admiral. Scanning an energy source  
  
on Reliant. A pattern I've never  
  
seen before.  
  
Mark peers closer over Spork's shoulder, reacts.  
  
MARK  
  
It's the Dreamcast Start-Up!  
  
PLUCK  
  
What?  
  
MARK  
  
They're on a build-up to detonation!  
  
PLUCK  
  
How soon -  
  
MARK  
  
We encoded four minutes -  
  
PLUCK  
  
We'll beam aboard and stop it -  
  
MARK  
  
You can't!  
  
The briefest stunned moment. Pluck hits intercom:  
  
PLUCK  
  
Gravy, I need warp speed in three  
  
minutes or we're all dead!  
  
STATIC.  
  
MUHURA  
  
No response, Admiral.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Gravy!  
  
Spork leaps from his place and deciparas through the  
  
Turbo doors.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Mister Bulu, get us out of here,  
  
best possible speed!  
  
BULU  
  
Aye, sir!  
  
EXT. SPACE AURORA   
  
Duckprise backs away from Geiser. Her speed is  
  
painfully slow.  
  
INT. GEISER TRANSPORTER ROOM - DREAMCAST  
  
Dreamcast glows with power.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE ENGINE ROOM AREA   
  
Spork on ladder; he bends down and lifts hatch cover.  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE   
  
Moving slowly.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE ENGINE ROOM  
  
Spork moves down ladder to floor of engine room toward  
  
Gravy's unmanned console.  
  
EXT. GEISER   
  
Geiser drifts into the nebula  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE ENGINE ROOM   
  
Spork rushes in. Furr ministers to Gravy, b.g.  
  
Spork sizes up the situation, starts for the radiation  
  
room, Furr intercepts him.  
  
FURR  
  
Are you out of your PIG mind?  
  
No normal being can tolerate the radiation  
  
that's in there!  
  
SPORK  
  
As you are so fond of observing,  
  
Doctor, I am not a normal being.  
  
FURR  
  
You're not going in there - !  
  
  
  
SPORK  
  
Perhaps you're right. What is  
  
Mister Graves's condition?  
  
FURR  
  
Well, I don't think that he...  
  
He gives Furr the PIG forehead tap. Furr goes  
  
down.  
  
SPORK  
  
I'm sorry, Doctor. I have no time  
  
to discuss this logically -  
  
CLOSE ON Spork's hand on side of McMeow's face, eyes  
  
closed.  
  
SPORK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Remember- me.  
  
Spork presses the access button and enters the reactor  
  
room, a separated area behind radiation-proof glass  
  
and metal, RED FLASHING LIGHTS and an iridescent blue  
  
glow within.  
  
ANGLE - GRAVY   
  
GRAVY  
  
(in horror)  
  
Spork - get out of there!  
  
Spork!! Spork!! Get outta  
  
there!  
  
EXT. SPACE AND DUCKPRISE  
  
Duckprise travels forward slowly, followed by Geiser  
  
drifting behind, moving through the aurora's flashing  
  
lights.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
PLUCK  
  
Time from my mark...  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Duex minutes, dix seconds.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(intercom)  
  
Engine room! What's happening?!  
  
INT. THE DUCKPRISE ENGINE ROOM  
  
Outside the glass, Scotty and Bones(who just came too, stands up) screaming!  
  
FURR  
  
Spork!  
  
GRAVY  
  
Spock!  
  
FURR  
  
Good Catnip, PIG! Get out of  
  
there!  
  
REVERSE ANGLE as Spork works inside with radiation,  
  
lifts top of radiation container, releasing power  
  
as it bursts up into his face.  
  
GRAVY  
  
No! Heavens, don't, Spork!  
  
WITHIN   
  
WE CAN SEE the silent urging of Furr and Gravy.  
  
Spork is oblivious. Amid the fire-blue arcs, he moves  
  
to the control panel. Between his hands and the controls,  
  
power arcs insanely. Spork is an inferno, a radiation  
  
blaze, fighting now with all his strength to control it.  
  
Slowly, the damping rods move out. Spork moves to a  
  
manual control, begins to turn it.  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE AND AURORA  
  
GEISER AND DUCKPRISE are SEEN drifting in BG. Duckprise  
  
exits.  
  
INT. GEISER TRANSPORTER ROOM & DREAMCAST  
  
Dreamcast glows.  
  
INT. BRIDGE DUCKPRISE  
  
Geiser, now symbol of death, ON SCREEN.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Time to impact!  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Trois minutes, trente seconds.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Distance from Reliant?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Four thousand kilometers.  
  
BULU  
  
We're not going to make it,  
  
are we?  
  
Pluck looks at Mark, but Mark shakes his head. No way.  
  
INT. GEISER BRIDGE   
  
ON SCREEN, Duckprise, intermittent image, backs away.  
  
Fran smiles triumphantly through his pain. An  
  
electronic power SOUND has been building.  
  
FRAN  
  
No... You can't get away... From  
  
moon's core I cheese at thee...  
  
(amid the pain)  
  
For strongley dislike's sake... I will smite thee!  
  
Fran topples forward, falls. The WHINE continues to build  
  
chillingly.  
  
INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM - DREAMCAST  
  
Dreamcast glowing, vibrating with power.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE REACTOR ROOM  
  
Through the glass walls, CAMERA PANS UP with Spork, rising.  
  
He sets top back, covering escaping radiation.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
CLOSE on monitor as levels change.  
  
CADET  
  
Sir! The mains are back on line!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Bless you, Gravy! GO, Bulu!  
  
EXT. SPACE NEBULA   
  
With a burst of warp speed, Duckprise accelerates  
  
out of the lazy pace and whooshes OUT OF SCENE,  
  
leaving Geiser behind.  
  
EXT. SPACE - GEISER   
  
The WHINE increasing, the dead ship Geiser alive with  
  
danger...  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE  
  
The Duckprise safely outside the explosion, moving  
  
rapidly forward, in warp speed.  
  
EXT. KUTARA AURORA - MASTER EFFECT  
  
As Geiser goes, so goes the nebula. The "Dreamcast  
  
Effect" WE SAW in its earliest experiments, now seems  
  
familiar on a gigantic, cosmic scale.  
  
The blinding flash at first, followed by the same tumbling  
  
turbulence of the miniature effect. It is awesome.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
The bridge doors open and Shirley appears. instinctively  
  
she draws near her son.  
  
Finally, Pluck turns, sees Shirley -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Shirl! Look at it. Isn't ir great?  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
My life's work.. like.. thanks Jim.  
  
(Mark, Pluck and Shirley share a smile)  
  
ON SCREEN and INTERCUT - DREAMCAST TUMBLES and starts  
  
evolving. A moment in history.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing, back on  
  
intercom)  
  
Engine room. Well done, Gravy.  
  
FURR'S VOICE  
  
(after a beat)  
  
Jim! I think you'd better get  
  
down here.  
  
The tone frightens Pluck.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Furr?  
  
FURR'S VOICE  
  
Better hurry!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Faavik, take the con.  
  
He moves though the doors quickly, leaving the rest  
  
staring at the new world evolving.  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST AND SPACE   
  
Red hot clouds surround the new planet being born.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE CORRIDORS  
  
Endless. Pluck runs forever, feet pounding down,  
  
down, down -  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST AND SPACE  
  
The clouds tumble and move, new things lie beyond -  
  
The red dims.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE ENGINE ROOM   
  
Pluck emerges to encounter Gravy and Furr. Their looks  
  
tell him. He sees the flashing light over the reactor  
  
room. He dashes for the control panel. Furr grabs him.  
  
FURR  
  
Don't! You'll flood the whole  
  
compartment...!  
  
PLUCK  
  
We gotta save him - !  
  
GRAVYY  
  
(also holds him)  
  
Sir! We lost him!  
  
Pluck's eyes bulge.  
  
FURR  
  
It's too late.  
  
ANGLE AT REACTOR ROOM GLASS DOOR   
  
With stunned understanding, Pluck stumbles to the door,  
  
sees Spork on his knees, hands blackened, face cracked  
  
with radiation lines and scars.  
  
Spork shakes his head. With a feeble hand he reaches  
  
the intercom button: FILTERED communication.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(mouths word)  
  
Spork!  
  
(calls out into  
  
intercom)  
  
Spork!  
  
SPORK  
  
Ship - out of danger?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yes -  
  
Spork is satisfied; he fights for breath.  
  
SPOCK  
  
Do not weep, Admiral - it is  
  
logical: the needs of the many  
  
outweight -  
  
He almost keels over. Pluck has tears steaming down  
  
his face.  
  
PLUCK  
  
... the needs of the few...  
  
SPORK  
  
Or the one.  
  
He props a hand on the glass to support himself. Plucks's  
  
hand reflexively goes to match Spork's on the other side  
  
of the glass -  
  
SPORK  
  
(continuing)  
  
I never took the Bobayashimi Mawruh  
  
test - until now. What do you  
  
think of my solution?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Spork...!  
  
SPORK  
  
I have been - and always will be  
  
- your friend...Live. Long. And.  
  
Prosper.  
  
Spork falls. Furr and Gravyy react.  
  
PLUCK  
  
No...!  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE   
  
CAMERA PANS DOWN with Spork's burial capsule covered  
  
with the Starfleet Logo/flag, being lowered down to  
  
Torp. Bay 2. We SEE the Ship's Company in full dress  
  
uniforms assembled for ship's burial service.  
  
Over the PULLBACK, we HEAR:  
  
PLUCK  
  
We are assembled here today to  
  
pay final respects to our honored  
  
friend.  
  
Shirley and Mark are PROMINENTLY FEATURED.  
  
Mark watches Pluck attentively. So are Bulu, Muhura,  
  
Mousov, and Faavik. Furr stands next to Pluck. Gravy  
  
carries his bagpipes. Faavik wears her hair down.  
  
And yet, it should be noted, that  
  
in the midst of our sorrow, this  
  
death takes place in the shadow of  
  
new life, the sunrise of a new world,  
  
a world that our beloved comrade  
  
gave his life to protect and  
  
nourish. He did not feel this  
  
sacrifice a vain or an empty one -  
  
and we will not debate his profound  
  
wisdom at these proceedings. Of  
  
my friend, I can only say this...  
  
of all the souls I have encountered  
  
in my travels, his was the most -  
  
(he falters)  
  
- PIG.  
  
BULU  
  
Honors - hup!  
  
All Starfleet personnel salute. Gravy begins to PIPE,  
  
an odd blare which mellows into Amazing Grace. Pluck  
  
nods a signal.  
  
THE CAPSULE   
  
A gleaming black projectile is carried by pallbearers  
  
into the launching chamber, which locks behind it. At  
  
a hand signal from a TORPEDOMAN, the projectile is  
  
fired. NOISE.  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
Spork's remains seen on their way to the new world.  
  
The capsule grows too small to SEE. The bagpipes STOP.  
  
INT. PLUCK'S QUARTERS  
  
After a long moment, the CAMERA DISCOVERS Pluck. He  
  
pours a drink, then decides not to have it.  
  
He sits wearily, not knowing how to shake the ghosts.  
  
Then he sees the comic book.  
  
Pluck picks up the battered issue, the gift from his  
  
friend, and closes his eyes a moment. Almost idly he  
  
starts turning pages, looking for a clue.  
  
But he can't see the writing - He rummages through his  
  
pockets and pulls out the three-d-glasses -  
  
One of the lenses(blue) is punchered. It has a deep impact on  
  
Pluck. He puts down the book and glasses and covers  
  
his eyes.  
  
A SOFT BONG. Pluck clears his throat.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Enter.  
  
The door whooshes open and closes to admit Mark. The  
  
last person Pluck expected to see.  
  
MARK  
  
I don't mean to intrude.  
  
PLUCK  
  
No, not at all. I should be on  
  
the bridge.  
  
MARK  
  
Look, can I talk to you for a  
  
minute?  
  
PLUCK  
  
I poured myself a drink. Would you  
  
like it?  
  
MARK  
  
Lieutenant Faavik was right: you  
  
never have faced a death.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(hoarse)  
  
No. Not like this. I haven't faced  
  
death, I've cheated death. I've  
  
tricked my way out of death and patted  
  
myself on the back for my ingenuity.  
  
I know nothing.  
  
MARK  
  
You knew enough to tell Faavik that  
  
how we face death is at least as  
  
important as how we face life -  
  
PLUCK  
  
Just words -  
  
MARK  
  
But good words. That's where ideas  
  
begin. Maybe you should listen to  
  
them. I was wrong about you.  
  
(pause)  
  
And I'm sorry.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Is that what you came here to say?  
  
MARK  
  
Mainly.  
  
(he starts out,  
  
then turns - )  
  
And also that I'm proud - very  
  
proud - to be your son.  
  
A stunned moment, then Pluck lets it all hang out: for  
  
Mark, for Shirley and for Spork. He hugs his son,  
  
holding onto him as to life itself.  
  
EXT. SPACE   
  
The Duckprise passes the new planet in all its beauty.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
The door whooshes. Pluck strides on the bridge, Mark  
  
with him. Shirley is there with Furr; they are glad at  
  
what they see.  
  
EXT. SPACE AND DUCKPRISE  
  
Duckprise moving as the sun goes behind the Dreamcast  
  
planet.  
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
Captain's Log, Stardate eighty-  
  
one, thirty-one, point six.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE  
  
Pluck walks forward across bridge past Bulu. CAMERA  
  
PULLS BACK with him to railing to include McMeow and  
  
Shirley looking at large screen with a full view of the  
  
new Dreamcast planet with the sun coming around its side.  
  
  
  
KIRK  
  
Starship Duckprise departed for Space Lab Norma I to recover the sleeping scientists and  
  
Towny Beta Five to pick up the  
  
crew of the USS Geiser. All is  
  
well. And yet, I can't help  
  
wondering about the friend I  
  
leave behind. there are always  
  
possibilities, Spork said. And  
  
if Dreamcast is indeed "life from  
  
death," I must return to this place  
  
again.  
  
FURR  
  
He's really not gone. As long as  
  
we remember him.  
  
PLUCK  
  
"It is a far, far better thing I do  
  
than I have ever done before.  
  
(beat)  
  
A far better resting place that I  
  
go to than I have ever known."  
  
SHIRLEY  
  
(soft)  
  
Is that, like, a poem er some junk?  
  
PLUCK  
  
No. Something Spork was trying to  
  
tell me. On my birthday.  
  
PLUCK shakes his head, remembering -  
  
FURR  
  
You okay, Jim? How do you feel?  
  
PLUCK  
  
(considers; smiles)  
  
Young. I feel young.  
  
EXT. SPACE AND DREAMCAST  
  
CAMERA PANS over surface of planet. DARK SCREEN.  
  
LAPSE DISSOLVE:  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST AND CLOUDS   
  
Swirling, moving clouds.  
  
LAPSE DISSOLVE:  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST SURFACE  
  
Lush trees and sun shining through them.  
  
LAPSE DISSOLVE:  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST SURFACE   
  
CAMERA MOVES OVER treetops.  
  
LAPSE DISSOLVE:  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST SURFACE  
  
Through trees and lush plants, CRANING UP and HOLDING  
  
on Spork's capsule resting on grass.  
  
LAPSE DISSOLVE:  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST SURFACE   
  
CAMERA MOVES OVER trees as sun sets and wind blows  
  
branches on trees.  
  
FADE TO WHITE.  
  
FADE IN FROM WHITE:   
  
EXT. SPACE FINALE (BOARDED)  
  
SPORK'S VOICE  
  
Space, the final frontier... These  
  
are the continuing voyages of the  
  
Starship Duckprise... Her ongoing  
  
mission: to explore strange new  
  
worlds... to seek out new life and  
  
new civilizations... To boldly go  
  
where no TOON has gone before...  
  
She is moving out now, passing CAMERA and heading toward  
  
the distant stars. She is beautiful and they are  
  
beautiful. And as she slowly disapepars from VIEW...  
  
MUSIC RISES. CREDITS ROLL.  
  
----------  
  
THE END 


End file.
